Future Events
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, and Lexie are all given a vision of there future, of the worst day that of all of their lives that is coming up. It's even worse than the shooting. And this warning is from... George? Can they stop it from happening?
1. Meredith's Vision

**Meredith**

She walked down the hallway, laughing at a text that she had just gotten from Cristina.

It felt good to laugh. Almost a year had passed since Derek was shot, since a shooter was in the hosptal, since the worst day of her life.

But now it was begining to go back to normal. Everything was begining to be right again. Derek was working, he was healed.

He was okay.

The hallways of Seattle Grace were always crowded. But not today.

Today as Meredith walked down the hallway it was completely empty.

But she was too focused on the text that Cristina sent her to notice. Cristina had texted her saying, _I just walked in on two of my idiot interns having a little fun in one of the suply closets, and they didn't lock the door!_

_Just your luck huh, _Meredith texted back, laughing. But when she hit send something strange happened.

A little message popped up on her phone saying, _Signal lost, dead end._

Meredith didn't understand. She always got a signal here.

All of a sudden her pager went off. She pulled it out quickly and read it, ready for a surgery or something.

But when she read it she gasped at who it was from.

_I have to warn you ahead of time before it is too late. The worst is yet to come._

_-George_

Meredith froze and her head began to spin.

It was impossible! George was dead. But how?

All of a sudden her body became completely numb and her pager and phone dropped from her hands, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

And that was the last thing she heard before her ears started to ring and she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

She fell to the ground, her head hitting the ground hard, when suddenly her vision went back and she couldn't even here herself screaming.

The hospital faded.

_She found herself running through asmokey hallway. Sparks were flying and she couldn't breathe._

_She dropped to the ground and began to crawl under the ghusts of smoke, coughing heavily and desperately needing fresh air._

_She continued to crwal through the blackness until she suddenly saw an opening to a room ahead. _

_There was a large fire burning in there and she heard something besides the crackling of the burning hospital._

_She heard someone breathing heavily, slowly, and almost not breathing at all._

_Meredith pulled herself as hard as she could towards the burning room and could make out a large figure on the ground behind all of the smoke._

_"Excuse me!" she tried to call, her voice weak. "Can you hear me? Hello!"_

_She pulled herself further towards the room and a big puff of smoke hit her in the face. She fell to the ground coughing and gaping for more air._

_But she wouldn't stop until she found out who the person was._

_"Help!" she shrieked. "Is anybodfy still in the building?"_

_There was a low groan, almost inconherent, but Meredith heard it. She knew that sound. She heard it every morning when the alarm went off and when they had to get up._

_"Derek!" she gasped._

_Suddenly she didn;t even care how much smoke she inhaled. She pulled herself forqard until she could get into the room._

_And then she saw him._

_There was a large gash on his forehead. His arms covered his face form the smoke and they were covered in burns. There was blood dripping down his stomach and his legs were covered in burns as well._

_His hair was stuck to his head in blood and his breathing was so slow, his pulse was so weak, that he was barely alive._

_"No," Meredith whispered. "Derek!" she shrieked. "Can you hear me?"_

_Derek let out another moan and his hand twitched slightly._

_Meredith moved his arms away from his face so that they hung down from his sides and she saw a few burns on his face. But his arms had protected it mostly._

_His eyes opened once and they almost sparkled when they saw her. But then they shut and his breathing grew so weak that she wasn't even sure if he was still breathing at all._

_"No!" Meredith yelled. "Derek! Help somebody... please!" She was growing weaker and weaker as the smoke began to get to her. "H-help... he... h-he... some-body... he... needs... h..elp..." and the last thing she whispered before she collapsed next to Derek was, "Please... don't... leave me..." she took a deep breath, inhaling smoke. "Derek."_

_And she collapsed._

Meredith's eyes snapped open and she started hyperventalating and gasping for air. She screamed once when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then she screamed again.

"Shh, shh. Mer, it's me. Meredith, it's me," she recognized that voice. He was alive. "Can you hear me? Meredith?"

SHe couldn't see anything. She thought she was blind for a moment until she realized that she had closed her eyes again.

When she opened them she saw his face.

"Derek," she whispered.

It took all the strength she had to sit up and throw her arms around Derek's neck. She sobbed into his shoulder as nurses carried a stretcher over to her.

The hospital was now crowded again and as Meredith looked to the doors at the end of the hallway she saw _his_ shadow walking past them.

_George._

"Meredith, what happened? Do you remember?" Derek's voice was pleading to understand.

Meredith looked over Derek's shoulder at the pager on the ground and it said, _Listen to your warning, _before it dissapeared and the screen went blank.

**A/N: I know this story is different. But I came up with the idea and I just had to write it. I have many other stories that I am working on, so I don't have to continue unless I actually get some reviews and not just adding me to your favorites and alerts. Even if you don't feel like reviewing, please just tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Izzie's Vision

**Izzie**

She stood in the middle of the dark night, standing outside of her car and hodling her phone to her ear. She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello," he mother's voice clicked in.

"Mom, thank God. My car broke down on that back road we always take to get to our house."

"Oh my goodness. Are you all alone Issabel?"

"Yes, I am. And it's dark out here. Thereare no street lights," Izzie explained.

"I'm on my way. You should stay on the phone with me while I drive there so I can make sure you are okay-

Suddenly the phone line cut off.

"Damn it," Izzie hissed. "There must be no service here."

Then suddenly her phone beeped and a text message popped up on the screen. So there was service.

She clicked okay to see the message and then gapsed when she read it.

_If you know now you could try and stop it. Here's your warning._

_-George._

Izzie let out a gasp and looked up towards the sky. "George!" she called, not knowing what else to do.

_This must be some sort of sick joke,_ she thought. _Either that or I have another tumor._

And then suddenly her vision went blank and she went completely numb, falling into the middle of the dark road.

Her phone hit the ground with a thud and then she saw nothing untilt he vision started.

_Izzie ran through the croud of people that was sarounding the hospital. The air smelled of smoke and burning wood._

_And when Izzie looked up she saw huge puffs of smoke fogging around te hospital and there were flames inside the windows._

_"Has anyone seen Alex Karev?" she yelled. A few p__eople turned to look at her but then turned away. "Meredith Grey? Has anyone seen her?" she continued. "Cristina Yang?"_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned swiftly, only to find a firefighter staring at her._

_"Ma'am, we are going to need you to relax."_

_"Relax?" she snapped. "No! I need to go in there."_

_She turned away but the officer grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "You can't go in there!" he ordered. "It's very dangerous. You are going to have to step back and let us do our jobs."_

_Izzie felt tears starting in her eyes._

_What if they were dead? What if they had all died?_

_But then she turned her head and saw them carrying someone out on a stretcher, and she recognized that dark, messy, curly hair immediately._

_"Cristina," she whispered._

_"Excuse me?" the man asked._

_"Officer, please. I know that woman. She's my friend. Please let me go see if she's okay. Please, I'm a doctor. I mean I was..._

_"Ma'am, you need to stay back here."_

_Cristina hung her head and the man eased up on his grip a little bit. _

_That's what she was waiting for. _

_Izzie quickly pushed his chest and he stumbled back a bit as she ran through the crowed of people towards Cristina._

_"Hey! Hey get back here gith now! Hey, you better listen to me!" she heard the man yelling. "Get bakc here! It's dangerous!"_

_Izzie bwgan to push people out of her way until she got to the front of the hospital where they were rolling Cristina to an ambulance._

_"We need to drive her to a shock trama helecopter,"she heard a woman order._

_Izzie noticed them rolling another patient out behind her- Owen Hunt._

_"Cristina," Izzie called as she got up close. "Cristina can you hear me?"_

_Cristina's swolen eyes flashed open for a moment. They hardly opened at all, but it was something._

_"Izzie?" Cristina mumbled. "What... you... back..._

_"I heard what was happening on the news and I came down here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"_

_"Dunno," Cristina whispered. "No pain."_

_That wasn't good._

_"Have you seen Meredith?" Izzie asked._

_"No idea... where... Mer is."_

_A paramedic stepped forwards. "Ma'am, step away from here. It's very dangerous. We need to get her to safety," she said._

_"She's my friend and I'm a doctor. Give me one second." _

_She turned back to Cristina and the paramedic rolled her eyes. _

_"Where's Alex?" Izzie asked. "Have you..._

_"Alex," Cristina mumbled. "Still... in... the... building... _

_She trailed off and was out immediately._

_Izzie felt fear run through her as they rolled Cristina away and she hurriedly rushed towards the building and slipped towards the front door, unseen._

_But the officer from before noticed. "Hey, don't you dare!" she yelled._

_Izzie turned and ran through the burning building and into the front of the hosptail. There was so much smoke that she could barely see._

_"Alex!" she screamed. She coughed, heavily. "A-Alex... are y-you in h-here?"_

_No Answer._

_There was a sudden and loud crack and it continued to get louder and louder._

_Izzie turned her head to look up to the source of the crack just in time for the ceiling to collapse over her._

Izzie opened her eyes, gasping in the dark night and feeling quite dizzy.

Could it be another tumor.

And just as she thought that he phone beeped and she looked at the text message on it.

It said, _WATCH OUT!_

Izzie looked up to see headlight of a car and she screamed as it screached to a stop right in front of her.

"Issabel?" she heard her mom gasp. "Why in the world are you on the gorund?"

She couldn't tell her mom.

"I fell," Izzie lied, and took her mom's hand as she extended it towards her.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I was amazed at all the reviews to the last one. Please continue to review and I might update as fast as I did this time.**


	3. Cristina's Vision

**Cristina**

"What do you mean she fainted?" she snapped at the April.

"I-I-I... I don't know! Dr. Shepherd just told me to find you. He said you weren't answering your pager."

Cristina looked down at her pager and shook her head. "He never paged me! But that's not the point! What happened?"

"They just found he ron the floor, in the middle of the hospital. She just said she got dizzy... or something. I really don't know! You'll have to go find out for yourself." April looked so nervous.. "She's on the second floor, room 1023. Just _please_ stop yelling."

Cristina looked away and took a breath. "Look Kepner, I'm sorry. I'm just worried okay. She's my best friend."

April's lip quivered slightly. "I-I understand. I mean... Reed was my best friend. I would have been the same way."

April quickly pushed passed Cristina. She said, "Excuse me," as she ran past her and then dissapeared down the hall.

Cristina felt a little bad. She had forgottn how sensitive April was about the whole best friend thing.

She turned and quickly ran up the stairs, since the elevators were too slow. She needed to get to Meredith as quickly as she could.

Although one question kept running through her mind. Why hadn't she gotten the page?

Just as she thought that her pager went off.

"Oh, now I get the page," she grumbled to herself.

She took a look at the page and was confused for a moment.

_Check on Meredith first._

_-G_

Check on her first? Before what? And who was 'G'?

But she quickly shook it off, guessing that it was just a joke as she ran up the stairs again.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" she demanded as she ran into Meredith's hospital room.

Meredith's eyes quickly opened and looked over to Cristina. Derek's head snapped over to look at her.

"Don't know," Meredith murmured. "But I still feel a little dizzy."

Derek held onto her hand tighter. "She already get a cat scan and they ran a bunch of tests on her," Derek told Cristina. "They wouldn't let me do anything.

"Because you keep freaking out."

"I do not," Derek insisted, his knuckles turning white as he held onto the side of the chair.

"Now you know how I feel," Meredith murmured. "When you got shot."

"I'm sorry for getting shot," Derek smirked.

"Well I'm sorry for fainting," Meredith shot back. "I probably didn't get enough sleep or something. Maybe I was dehydrated. I _was_ in surgery for hours without drinking."

"Or maybe you're pregnant, got dizzy and passed out."

Meredith looked away. "I wish," she muttered. "We're still trying."

"And it will happen eventually," Derek assured her. "Don't worry."

"Dr. Shepherd," Richard's voice came from the door.

"Hello Cheif Webber," Cristina nodded towards him.

Derek had eventually given up being cheif and Richard got his job back as cheif.

"We got the scans back and I want you to take a look at them. They look good, but I think we should have a brain sergion take another look."

Derek stood up. "Mer, I'll be right back," he said.

"Okay," Meredith sighed.

With that Derek left the room and Cristina took his seat, next to the bed.

"I need to tell you something," Meredith said, immediately frowning.

"What is it?" Cristina asked, worried.

"You might think I'm crazy... and I might have dreamed this... I'm not sure if it even really happened...

"Spit it out!" Cristina told her, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"I got a page before I fainted. It was weird... it was from... George... I think."

"Yeah, you are crazy... wait a second. Does 'G' stand for George?"

"Come again?" Meredith said, confused.

"I got a page. It said to check on you first. And it was from 'G'."

"First? Before what?"

"I have no idea."

Meredith thought this over for a second before it hit her. "Before the vision."

"Vision?" Cristina laughed, as if she was crazy. "Now you've lost it. This is probably just some prank Meredith."

Meredith shook her head and looked out the window. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"That's not it Mer."

"Look, Cristina, he was trying to show me something."

"A vision?" Cristina mocked her.

Meredith grit her teeth.

Cristinastood up. "Look, Mer. You could have just immagined it-

"No, I didn't. I'm sure...

She trailed off as Cristina's pager started to beep. Chills ran through the both of them as she slowly pulled it out to read it.

_Cristina,_

_The patient woke up._

_-Owen_

Cristina sighed in relief. "It's from Owen," she told Meredith. "My patient woke up from the coma."

Meredith let out a huge breath, relieved.

And then the pager went off again.

"I winder what he wants now," Critina muttered, looking down at the pager. But she froze at what she read.

_Learn to believe your friends. Here's your warning._

_-George_

Cristina looked up at Meredith, who knew immediately what Cristina had been paged about.

The numbness started in her feet, traveling up to her knees which gave out from under her. She fell forwards, her cheek pressing against the cold floor as the numbness spread thorugh her thighs.

'Cristina!' someone's voice was calling, but it was so far away. She didn't know who it was. 'Cristina!'

The numbness traveled to her stomach, up through her chest, her shoulders, down through her arms, and up through her neck.

And as the numbness reached her face her vision began to go blurry.

Darkness crept into the corners of her vision and began to cover it fully.

"Cristina! Help!' the voice called again. 'Help! Somebody!'

And then she saw nothing as light pressed in from somewhere else.

_Cristina giggled as Owen pulled her to an on-call room._

_"Someone's anctious. You must really need some."_

_"No, I just need you," Owen smirked._

_Cristina giggled again as they reached the door of the on-call room._

_Cristina pulled the door open and Owen picked her up, bridal style, and carried her in._

_"Hey!" Cristina laughed. "Put me down!"_

_"You know, I don't think I want to," Owen chuckled._

_And then suddenly she smelt it, something burning. "What is that?" Cristina questioned._

_Owen had a look of concern on his face and he pulled Cristina back a bit. "What is what?"_

_"That smell."_

_Owen inhaled and his eyes grew wide. "I don't know what that-_

_There was a boom from somewhere in the hospital. _

_Owen gasped and Cristina fell out of his arms and hit the ground with a loud thud._

_"Cristina, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he gapsed._

_Cristina pushed herself up quickly. "I'm fine, let's just... get out of here and see what happened!_

_Owen nodded and reached for the door. But the second he pulled it open it fell over ontop of him and there was a huge flash. _

_Owen knocked into Cristina as he fell and Crisitna fell over as well._

_"Owen!" she shrieked. _

_She opened her eyes and found the room in flames. Her skin felt like it was burning too._

_She tried to gasp but inhaled smoke._

_Cristina looked down and found that there was fire on her scrub shirt. But that wasn't what worried her the most._

_She nearly forgot about her burning scrubs when she saw the door on the ground in flames... and Owen was under it._

_"Owen!" she screamed again._

_Her mind began to process what was happening. The room was in flames._

_Cristina crawled across the floor, under the smoke until she reached Owen._

_She pushed the flaming door off of him with as much strength as she could find, ignoring her burning hands._

_The door was hard to move but she got it off, adrenalin coarsing through her veins._

_"Owen!" she shrieked again._

_He was lying there unoncious, burns on his body, bruises on his face, and blood dripping down his forehead._

_The burning on her chest began to become unbearable. She quickly stripped off her scrub shirt and then reached for Owen, wearing just her bra._

_"Owen!" she screamed. "Can you hear me?"_

_She could feel the burns moving down her body and she could bearly hold herself up anymore._

_Before she could do anything else she collapsed, her head landing on Owen's chest._

_Just then there was a sound from somewhere far away._

_She felt hands moving her. _

_She was placed onto something hard and flat._

_And she began to slide through the hospital, something moving her. But she wasn't sure what it was._

_The only thing she remembered was seeing something in the distance lying on the floor._

_She heard a loud and deep groanand she looked down towards it._

_She could have sworn it was Alex Karev._

_But whatever was moving her didn't seem to notice him._

_And then her vision faded to darkness._

_She began to feel cold air blowing on her burning body and she realized that she was outside._

Cristina's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

The same screaming from before continued. 'Cristina! Can you here me? Cristina!'

"Owen," she whispered.

There was something rolling into the room from somewhere and she felt hands touch her arms, slowly picking her up.

Her body no longer burned.

"I'm fine, let me go," Cristina grumbled.

Derek wa staring at her, his eyes wide.

"I just got the page!" a voice gasped, frantically.

"Owen," Cristina muttered as they loaded her onto the stretcher. "Tell them to put me down. I'm fine."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now," Owen said, rubbing Cristina's arm.

Crisitna allowed hersdelf to relax and she suddenly realized that she was still holding her pager.

She frantically looked down at the screen.

_It will happen. Do something before it's too late._

_-George_

Cristina looked up and saw Meredith staring at her with tears in her eyes.

'He's trying to warn us,' Meredith mouthed to her, right before she wheeled her away.

**A/N: So here is a few things that I need help with. How should the fire start? Should someone die?**

**I don't think I'll kill anyone off, but you never know.**

**And whoever comes up with the best story line for how the fire should start will get there name mentioned in one of the next few chapters.**

**Please review.**

**And thank you to all the reviews I have gotten so far. **

**:)**


	4. Alex's Vision

**Alex**

Alex was heading towards Meredith's room. He had just found out what happened to both her and Cristina and now he had to go see how they were both doing.

But he _had_ to see Meredith first. Aparentally they were still running tests on Cristina anyways.

As he stood in the elevator his phone rang, pulling him out of his deep thought.

He jumped at the sound.

"Hello," Alex answered quickly.

"A-Alex?" a soft voice said on the other line.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Izzie? Iz, is that you?"

"Alex, I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Alex demanded.

"I... I passed out last night. I had some stange dream sort of thing. In my dream everything was burning and you... you weres till inside the building and-

Her voice cut off and someone else's voice cut into the other line. "I have to show you now. Here is your warning."

Alex's face went completely pale as all the blood drained from it. "O-O'Malley?" he breathed.

The phone fell from his hand and hit the ground with a loud _bang_. Alex felt his whole body stiffen and he fell back against the wall, sliding down onto the ground.

"Izzie," he heard himself murmur.

And then his ears started to ring and his vision went blank.

_Screams echoes through the hallways. They were ear peircing screams that made you cringe when you heard them._

_As Alex ran through the hallway he heard a helpless cry from a familiar patient's voice._

_"Help!" a girl's's voice called. "Help! Someone, please!"_

_Alex ran to the room and saw a girl still in there. She was lying down on the ground, trying to pull herself up. She had a bandana on her head which was most likely bald, due to chemo-therapy. Her cheek had a very bad burn mark on it, as did her shoulder._

_There was fire burning from all directions._

_The girl's eyes were filled with fear and tears. "Dr. Karev!" she gasped in relief. "Please help me!" _

_Alex rushed over to her side at once and pulled her into his arms. "Hailey, what the hell were you doing on the ground?" Alex demanded as he started to run._

_"I fell," Hailey sobbed. "My body is so weak. Cancer does that to you!"_

_Alex turned and kept running through the smoke, feeling his body get weaker and weaker._

_Hailey continued to sob. "We're going to die! " she cried. "I'm only fifteen and I'm going to die!"_

_"Shut up Hailey!" Alex grouched. "You need to hold still!"_

_Hailey did hold still and grew heavier in his arms. And it took Alex a moment to realize that she was unconcious._

_"Hailey!" he called. "Hailey, can you hear me?"_

_Suddenly the smoke begqn to fill Alex's lungs and he wasn't geting enough oxygen. He felt his knees give out and her toppled over, gasping for any clean air he could find. _

_Hailey fell out of his arms and rolled over on the ground._

_Alex pushed himself forwards to reach Hailey and he pulled her back into his arms, but he could even pick himself up off of the ground._

_So he dragge dhimself and Hailey across the floor until he couldn't drag them any further._

_He tried to push Hailey forwards, but he had no energy._

_Everything went black._

_His eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone rolling something. He groaned loudly and when he caught sight of what was rolling he noticed that it was Cristina on a stretcher. Their eyes locked for a moment before hers rolled into the back of her head._

_ANd the everything went black again._

_He awoke once more to the sound of something cracking. _

_"Alex!" he faintly heard a voice scream. _

_It kept calling his name, but he couldn't find where it was coming from. And the he realized that his eyes were closed. _

_He forced his eyes to snap open and he saw her figure, standing int the mnddle of the main enterence of Seattle Grace/ Mercy West hospital._

_Then there was a loud crack from far away. It grew louder and louder until he saw the ceiling cave in right on top of thefigure in the middle of the enterence._

_"Izzie!" he tried to call in a strained whisper. His heart nearly stopped. "No!"_

Alex's eyes burst open and he found himself on the eleator floor. He quickly pushed himself up before anyone could find him and take him into a hospital room like Meredith and Cristina.

"Alex!" he heard a voice call from his phone. "Alex! Did you hang up on me or something? Alex!"

He quickly reached down for his phone and put it to his ear. "Iz, there's nothing wrong with you," Alex murmured, before hanging up the phone.

His pager beeped and he looked down at it.

_Save her!_

_-George_

He gasped quietly to himself before he got another pager to meet where the ambulances were.

Meredith and Cristina would have to wait until later.

* * *

"What have we got?" Alex called.

"Patient Hailey Banks...

**A/N: Please continue to review. I've lost reviewers.**


	5. Lexie's Vision

**Lexie**

_"So you're all good?" Lexie questioned._

Meredith nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm not going sanywhere. Go see your patient, Lex."

"Yes ma'am," Lexie joked, turning and leaving Meredith's room.

She had gone to visit Meredith and see how she was doing.

Lexie walked to her patients room and walked in to find the patient glaring at her.

The patient had tried to kill himself by swallowing pills. His friend had found him on the ground, unconcious.

"Let me die," the patient whispered. "I want to die!"

"Please relax," Lexie begged, going over to check the heart monitor. "Everything looks good."

"No! Just let me die! Please. It would have worked had you not saved me. What's the point of forcing me to live if I don't want to? Life _sucks_!"

"Look, my sister is in the hospital at the moment and I don't know why or how it happened. But that's the point. Bad things happen. We have to deal with it Jeffry!"

"No!" Jeffry cried.

"Look, Jeffry. I'm sorry but I can't let you die."

Lexie turned and felt her pager vibrate. She gasped and quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

_He wants to die. You don't. That's why I'm showing this to you._

_-George_

_Lexie's eyes widened and within a second she was falling to the floor. She tried to get up but her strength was gone._

Her whole body was suddenly motionless.

She couldn't feel anything.

_She was running down the steps through a cloud of smoke, coughing and spluttering._

_"Help!" she tried to scream. "Somebody!"_

_Her knees gave out from under her and she tumbled down the steps. _

_Lexie screamed as she rolled and when she hit the floor her head hit it hard. She cried out in pain, but nobody heard her._

_Lexie started to drag herself away from the fire, feeling dizzier and dizzer by the moment._

_This must have been how Alex felt when he was dragging himself away from the dead Reed._

_Of course, Lexie wasn't dragging herself away from the dead, but from becoming a part of it._

_But it wasn't looking very good for her._

_"Lexie!" a voice rang out through the air. It was frantic. "Lexie, is that you?"_

_"Mark," Lexe whispered, feeling so weak. "Where... are you?"_

_She tried to pull herself forwards but she couldn't get far enough. _

_She could feel the heat getting closer and closer. Her legs were burning._

_"Make it stop!" she cried. "Stop the burning!"_

_Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and lift her up. "Mark!" she cried. "He tried to burn... himself... fire... right over... electric system. Tried... to... stop... him..._

_"Shh, relax Lexie. Please. I have to get us out of here! I'm not Mark. I'm Derek."_

_Lexie focused the best she could, trying to find Mark. But when she finally found who was holding her, she realized that it wasn't him._

_She had done what Alex had done when he had called for Izzie._

_"Derek," she whispered. "Where's Mark?"_

_Derek looked away, pain clear in his eyes._

_"Have you seen Meredith?" he avoided Lexie's question._

_"I think... she was on the third... floor..._

_"We're on the third floor," Derek said, suddenly turning and running through another hallway._

_Lexie saw the fire everywhere and she cringed._

_"Mark... please... whre is he..._

_She felt Derek shake slightly and she knew he was crying. Lexie let herself go limp in his arms and started sobbing._

_"No! Mark! No!"_

_"Shh, calm down. We need to find Meredith and now! You need to hold still so I can run faster."_

_"No! Just let me die! Drop me into the fire and let me die! Go save Meredith!"_

_"Nobody is dying!" Derek anounced. " Do you hear me? Nobody!"_

_"Mark!" she cried. "He is! What happened to him?"_

_"He was um... down in the basement... by the air conditioning... you know what, never mind."_

_"Oh no!" Lexie sobbed. "No!"_

_Lexie went even limper._

_Suddenly there was a loud breathing and somebody calling for help._

_"Meredith," Derek whispered. _

_He picked up his pace and started to run towards the sound of the voice._

_"Meredith!" Derek called. "Can you hear me? Mer-_

_He was cut off when there was a sudden explosion, throwing them backwards into the fire. _

_Lexie rolled through the fire and suddenly she was burning everywhere._

_The fire was all over the place, and somwhere in the room she could hear to voices. _

_And then nothing._

Lexie woke up gasping, relieved the the burning had stopped.

She turned aroun her head to find Jeffry watching her.

"If you let me die, I won't tell," he offered.

Lexie slowly pushed herself up off of the ground and faced Jeffry.

"Screw you!" she told him, and ran from the room.

**A/N: So now the story will really get going now that all of the main visions are over. If you like this story then please review. I have lost so many reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**:)**


	6. What's happening?

**A/N: If anyone was confused with who Haley was in Alex's vision, you are about to find out. She is pretty important to this story. When Alex had seen her in his vision he knew her pretty well. But now he is just meeting her. They don't even know that she has cancer yet. The visions can help for more than one thing.**

**Alex**

"Please let us into the room!" Mrs. Banks begged. "Please! We need to see her!"

"I'm sorry. You will need to be patient," Alex said calmly, stepping in front of her.

He rubbed his head for a moment. He still felt slightly dizzy.

"I don't understand," Mr. Banks shook his head. "She was perfectly fine."

"Sir, cancer is a treatable disease," Alex tried to explain.

Suddenly Mrs. Banks let out a troubled scream. "No! She has cancer? But how?"

They didn't know?

Alex began to realize that his vision was a little further in the future than he thought. They didn't even know she had cancer yet.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm not sure. I'm just saying… I mean if that was it… I mean… you know what, I think they need my help in that room."

Alex turned and quickly ran into the room where they had taken Hailey.

Apparently her parents had found her passed out in the middle of the kitchen and she was completely unconscious.

They were running tests on Hailey when Alex entered the room. They were taking her blood and had given her an IV. She still hadn't woken up.

Hailey still had her hair, unlike Alex's vision. She had long dark red, almost brown hair.

All of a sudden there was a loud groan in the room. Everybody's attention turned to look at Hailey. Hailey started to cough and shake as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hailey?" Alex questioned. "Can you hear me?"

Hailey's green eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at Alex. "Where am I?" she groaned.

Arizona Robbins was about to answer when Alex cut in. "Hi, I am Dr. Karev. You are in the hospital."

"Why am I in the hospital?" Hailey's voice shook as she spoke. "What happened?"

"You were found on the floor of your kitchen unconscious. Your parents called an ambulance. But don't worry. We have everything under control, and we are going to find out what caused you to pass out."

"Oh no," Hailey whispered, still in shock. "Where's my parents? Mom must be freaking out. Where are they? I want to see them! Please!"

Hailey started to cry and Alex reached for her hand and held it. "You're not alone Hailey. I'll be right here until they are done running tests. You're parents are in the lobby waiting for you and they are so proud of how brave you are."

Alex smiled at Hailey who just nodded very slightly.

'Thank you' Arizona mouthed to Alex. Alex just nodded his head.

"Alright, we are going to take you to get a CAT scan," Arizona said. "Dr. Karev, thank you for your assistance, but we've got it from here."

Alex sighed, feeling bad that he would have to leave Hailey's side. But he needed to get to Meredith and Cristina and the others and see what their visions were about.

"No!" Hailey gasped. "Can Dr. Karev come with us? Please?"

Arizona looked over to Alex. She hesitated for a moment before sighing and saying, "Sure."

**Meredith**

"How are you feeling?" Derek questioned for the umpteenth time.

"Fine," Meredith groaned. "I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sure they'll let me leave soon."

"Do you have any idea what happened to Cristina?"

"No," Meredith lied, knowing Derek would never believe her if she told him.

"Are you still dizzy?"

"No," Meredith sighed. "How long can these tests possibly take?"

Just then a nurse walked into the hospital room with a smile on her face. "Dr. Grey," she smirked. "All the tests came back fine. But one test came back positive."

"What's that?" Derek asked, anxiously. He squeezed Meredith's hand.

"The pregnancy test," the nurse smiled. "Congratulations!" she squealed. "You fainted because you must have gotten dizzy and not drunken enough. But we looked at x-rays and all the other tests and discovered that you will be perfectly fine."

"Thank God," Derek whispered. Then his eyes lit up. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and you will need to take it easy for the next few months," the nurse said. "Be careful around patients. Don't take on cases that are too much. Drink a lot. Yeah, you get it. Any questions?"

"Does that mean I can go now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Meredith sat up a little straighter.

Derek and Meredith shared a glance. Derek smiled widely. He pulled Meredith into a tight hug, both of them realizing what this meant.

They were having a baby.

**Cristina**

"Can I go now?" Cristina pleaded. "Please?"

"No," Owen said. "They need to finish the tests."

"I'm dehydrated!" Cristina insisted. "I really didn't drink much today."

"And why not?"

"I wasn't paying much attention."

Owen wouldn't believe her if she told him what was really going on.

Just then the door to the room opened and Meredith walked in.

"Can I please talk to Cristina alone for a moment?" Meredith asked.

Owen sighed. "I'll be right outside."

"Okay," Cristina said. "I'll be right here."

Owen turned and left the room right as Lexie barged in, nearly knocking Owen over on the way.

"Meredith!" Lexie gasped.

Owen didn't even bother to say anything. He just continued on his way out.

"You too?" Meredith questioned.

Lexie nodded frantically. "I don't know what's happening."

**A/N: Sorry for taking a little while to update. Please review. If I get fifteen reviews by the next chapter i will update immeditately.**

"We don't either," Cristina and Meredith said at the same time.

"Who else do you think this has happened to?" Lexie questioned.

Cristina and Meredith shared a glance before Meredith sighed. "I'm calling Izzie."


	7. Talking it out

**Meredith **

Meredith stood in the bathroom in Cristina's apartment. Cristina was forced onto bed rest by Owen, so they all had to go to her apartment instead of Meredith's house. Lexie and Meredith were already there. Izzie was on her way at the moment and Meredith left a messege on Alex's phone.

Meredith continued to splash water into her face, feeling like she was heating up. Cristina had turned the air up by Meredith's request, but she still felt like she was out in the blazing sun. Was this another sign?

"Meredith," a voice whispered, sending chills up Meredith's spine.

She shivered and slowly looked up in the miror to see someone standing behind her. _George!_ Meredith gasped and spun aorund, only to find that she was standing alone in the bathroom.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex jogged to Cristina's apartment. He slowed as he got closer and eventually burst through her door. "I'm here!" he anounced.

"In here!" Cristina called.

Alex walked into Cristina's room to find that she, Lexie, and Meredith were sitting on her bed. Cristina was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Despite evrything, Alex chuckled. "What?" Cristina demanded.

"Nice outfit," Alex said sarcastically.

"Owen made me wear it," Cristina said. "Wipe that smirk off your face. They think I was deydrated. I wasn't dehydrated, and neither were you, Mer, Lexie or Izzie."

"You know about Izzie?" Alex asked.

All the girls nodded. "I called her," Meredith said.

"And what did she say?"

"She's uh... she's driving over here now."

"She's what?" Alex demanded, secretly not so upset, just nervous. "How could you do that?"

"Izzie's our friend!" Meredith defended. "This is happening to her too, so clearly we aren't the only one who... George or whoever is doing this is trying to contact."

Meredith looked down at the bed and her eyes were nervous. "Mer, what's wrong?" Cristina asked.

"Well nothings wrong. It's just that... um... when I was in the bathroom before, I saw George in the miror behind me... well atleast I thought I did. I heard someone whisper my name."

"This is getting scary," Lexie whispered.

Alex rolled his eyes at her. They weren't together anymore. Lexie was now with Mark, and Alex... well Alex didn't know what he wanted. He missed Izzie. When he had gotten he had called out to her, talked to her, thinking she was there. But it was really Lexie who responded. Alex learned that when he woke out of the coma he was in after three days. Izzie had called to make sure he was okay. She hadn't found out right away. Meredith called her as soon as she found out. When Izzie called she said she was coming down, but Alex insisted that she didn't. He told her not too. He didn't realize it, but he made her feel like he didn't want to see her. But she did call him every day for a week after that and he would always give her the same answer: "I'm fine Iz. You don't need to keep calling.' But she insisted. After a week Alex finally told her to stop calling. It was too much for him, hearing her voice and not being able to have her. He missed her like crazy, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Do you think he's still here?" Cristina asked. "Maybe he can't leave until he does something, like in those movies."

"Or maybe that is a stupid idea," Alex snapped. "Clearly someone's pranking all of us. They sent you guys a text message and sent me a recording of O'malley's voice."

"We fainted," Cristina reminded him.

"Drugged us."

"So they went all the way to Izzie?" Lexie questioned him, pointing out the obvious that it wasn't true.

"Had a friend do it," Alex smiled proudly.

"What about me seeing him in the bathroom?" Meredith asked.

"Going crazy," Alex said.

"And the fact that we all had the same visions?" Cristina pointed out.

"They..." he trailed off, unable to finish. "Well you got a point there."

"Thank you Mr. Wise ass," Cristina teased him.

Alex flared his nostrils. "Shut up Yang!"

"Make me!"

Lexie moved behind and Meredith and basically hid behind her.

"You want to go there?" Alex growled. "Because I-

"Hey!" Meredith cut them off. "Enough! We have more important things to focus on than you two fighting over who the biggest idiot is. At the moment you two are tied!"

Cristina huffed and Alex crossed his arms. "Sorry," they muttered at the same time.

"Thank you," Meredith said. "Now we need to talk about what happened with George in the bathroom."

Alex suddenly chuckled out of nowhere. "Do you know how wrong that sounded?" he laughed.

Meredith smacked him across the arm. "Ow!" he gasped. He looked at Meredith's annoyed face. "I probably deserved that."

"Thank you," Meredith said once again. "Now if you are done interupting I would like to finish what I was saying. Anything else you guys would like ot say?" Meredith waited a moment. "Thank you. Now first of all, people are begining to suspect something since they found both Cristina and me unconcious. They think it's because I'm pregnant-

"What?" Alex and Lexie gasped.

"Man you two are slow," Cristina muttered.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Meredith explained with the tiniest bit of a smile playing at her lips.

"Congradualtions!" Alex said, awkwardly.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Lexie gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I'm gonna be a godmother," Cristina scoffed.

"Hey!" Meredith cut them off. "We can talk about the baby later. But at the moment I would like to talk about the fact that our dead friend is talking to us!"

Lexie shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Ity's okay," she whispered to herself.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Alex asked her.

"Comforting myself!" Lexie told him. "Nobody else will."

Cristina patted Lexie's shoulder lightly. "There, there," she said, awkwardly.

"Oh! She's not a baby!" Alex growled, annoyed.

Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I give up," Meredith said.

"Sorry," they all said again.

"Come on guys! Just focus! Let's go over the visions we had. Maybe they all add up. And is it hot in here or is it just-

She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Meredith! Crisitna!" a voice called. Izzie.

Alex closed his eyes as Meredith got up to let her in.

**A/N: So sorry that I havent updated in like forever i had writers block and then i got obsessed with this one book and didn't go online for days! i am so sorry! ****So anyways, the next chapter will be about the visions and putting them together and understand exactly what's going to happen. I just have one thing that i can't decide on. how do you guys think mark should wind up in the basement. he was down there in lexie's vision and i can't decide on why he should be down there. if you have ideas _please_ tell them to me and i will mention you in the next chapter. the story is going to start getting a little better, dont worry. and if you guys have any suggestions of how i can make it better please tell me. i would love to hear them. and please review! i didn't get many reviews in the last chapter and i was so disspaointed. i will update much faster if you review, and if i get 15 reviews by tommorow i will skip my other stories and update this one first. :)**


	8. Comparing Visions

**Izzie**

Her hand shook as he fingers pressed gently against the doorbell and she heard it sound through Cristina's apartment. "It's me!" Izzie called, nervously.

She was about to see Alex. She was about to see Meredith, Cristina, Lexie... but she still felt like something was missing.

George. George was missing. She wanted to see him here so badly.

Footsteps began to echo through the house. Izzie held her breath as she waited.

_Izzie,_ a voice whispered behind her.

Izzie let out a shriek at the voice. That was _his _voice. He was her best friend. She would know it anywhere. Izzie spun around to find herself alone inn the hallway.

Suddenly the footsteps in the house turned faster and they beat against the floor so hard that Izzie knew it was a male's footsteps. Whoever it was was running. The door swung open so fast that Izzie jumped. It hit the wall hard and made a loud _bang_.

"Don't break my door!" she heard Cristina hiss.

As the door swung open it revealed Alex whow as standing behind it with worry written all over his face. Meredith was standing behind him and Lexie and Cristina were standing in the doorway of Cristina's bedroom.

"Nice apartment," Izzie breathed out, trying to be polite.

Alex shook his head, as if trying to process something. "Why the hell did you scream?" Alex demanded, his hands reaching to grip onto her shoulder.

"Hey," she said nervously. "You look good. You would have never known you got shot."

"What is wrong with you?" Meredith asked from behind Alex.

"I... I think... I think that maybe... I might have another brain tumor."

"What?" Alex gasped. "Why?"

His face twisted up all nervously. Izzie shrank back slightly. "I think I just heard George in the hallway," she squeaked.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she didn't have a tumor.

"He spoke to me too," Meredith said from behind Alex.

"When I was talking to you on the phone George cut in," Alex explained to Izzie.

"SO that's why you hung up?" Izzie asked.

Alex paused for a moment. "Yeah, sorta. Look Iz, this is happening to all of us, okay?"

Izzie smiled when he called her _Iz_. Without thinking, she launched herself onto Alex and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into his shoulder. Alex foze, not expecting this.

Izzie remembered where she was pretty quickly and she pulled away, sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Meredith was almost smiling as she turned and walked back to meet Cristina and LExie, pushing them into the bedroom to give Izzie and Alex some space.

"It's fine," Alex assured her.

Izzie kicked the front door shut behind her and leaned away from Alex who still had his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against the hard door and crossed her arms aover her chest.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Alex gave her a half smile and her heart nearly melt.

"I've been worrying sick about you," she told him. She suddenly gave him a hard push to his shoulder. "Don't you ever _freakin' scare me_ like that again!" Izzie warned him.

Alex smirked. "I'm sorry for getting shot," he said sarcastically, chuckeling lightly.

"It's not funny," Izzie mumbled. "I nearly ran down here as fast as I could. You wouldn't let me come."

Alex shook his head. "You didn't need to drive all the way down here for no reason."

"No reason?" Izzie demanded. "You were shot! You almost freaking died!"

"You almost died on me many itmes," Alex reminded her, his eyes burning into hers. "I missed you," he admitted.

"_Hey!_" a voice sounded from Cristina's room, making them jump. "Can we finish this love fest later when we _aren't_ being talked to by ghostds?" Cristina yelled.

Alex and Izzie both laughed quietly to themselves. "You wanna get a drink later?" Alex offered. "We can catch up. It'll be my treat."

Izzie couldn't help but smile. She had her Alex back. "Okay," she whispered.

Alex smiled at her before taking her head and pulling her into Cristina's room.

* * *

**Lexie**

Meredith continued to give Cristina an angry look for interupting Alex and Izzie. "What?" Cristina finally demanded.

"We want them to get back together, not drive them apart."

Lexie felt slightly uncomfortable durring this little exchange. She had slept with Alex many times earlier that year. They had said they liked each other. But it was when she had heard him calling Izzie's name when he was shot that she knew he would never love anyone the way he loved Izzie. She also realized that if it was her in that situation, it would be Mark's name that she would be calling out. Not Alex's.

Suddenly Alex and Izzie walked into Crisitna's room, holding hands. Meredith was muttering something to Cristina, trying to get her to do something that Lexie had missed when she wasn't paying attention. Cristina finally let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry," she grumbled, barely audible. But they all still hear it. Alex just nodded but Izzie tried to smile.

When Izzie sat down on the bed Meredith turned and hugged her suddenly. "Woah!" Izzie gasped. "When ddid you become a hugger?"

"When my husband nearly died and when Alex nearly died. After you nearly died and George _did_ die."

Izzie just shrugged and hugged her back. "Someone's happy," Izzie laughed.

"Yeah, well she has some good news," Lexie cut in.

Meredith just sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she admitted.

Izzie's eyes widened and she squealed. "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you!"

She hugged Meredith tightly. "Easy there," Cristina laughed. "Don't kill her baby."

Everyone shot Cristina a look and she quickly remembered the miscarraige. "Oh!" Cristina gasped. "I'm sorry Mer! I didn't-

"It's fine," Meredith assured pulling back. She tried to smile but it was hardly there.

"Sorry," Cristina repeated.

Meredith waved it off. "Anyways," she started. "Why don't we all say what our visions were about. Maybe we can peice them together."

Everyone agreed and continued to stare at Meredith. "Why don't I go first?" Meredith offered to break the tension. "In my vision there was fire... lots of it. I was crawling on the ground under all the smoke... and I saw a room and there was someone in it... they were... groaning in pain...

Meredith trailed off. "Who was it?" Lexie whispered, remembering her vision.

Meredith pressed her lips together for a moment. "Was it one of us?" Alex offered.

Meredith shook her head. "It was Derek," she admitted.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexie suddenly gasped out. "Our visions fit together."

"What?" Meredith seemed shocked.

"Yours picks up right after mine ends," Lexie said.

"Well don't just sit there, tell us your vision!" Alex reminded her.

"Oh! Right! I um... I was on the ground in the stairwell. Someone opened the door and I thought it would be Mark. But it wasn't. It was Derek. He was trying to help me and he picked me up and started running. He kept asking where you were and I asked about Mark. And he got all upset and said that Mark was in the basement where the main explosion was. He kept running, looking for you, looking for help, when suddenly... there was all this fire, and we were falling. I tumbled into this huge flame and I was burning and I could hear other voices in the room. My vision basically ended with me dying."

Everybody's eyes were wide. "You were in that room the whole time?" MEredith asked. "How did I not see you?"

I was probably dead by the time your vision started," Lexie said.

Meredith shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I think I may have died in the end of my vision too. I fell next to Derek and blacked out in his arms I think."

"I think I died in the end of my vision too," Alex said.

"I saw you dying when I was being saved in my vision," Cristina said to Alex.

"I was looking for you in my vision," Izzie murmured as she turned to Alex. "The ceiling collapsed on me."

"I know," Alex responded. "I watched it happen. I thought I really lost you Iz."

"What?" Meredith and Lexie gasped.

Cristina was ignoring everyone. "I don't know if I die or not in mine," she admitted. "I remember seeing Alex and then being wheeled away."

"Alright," Meredith cut everyone off. "Instead of doing this, why don't we continue telling the entire visions?"

"Okay," Cristina agreed. "In my vision Owen lifted me up and carried me to an on-call room-

"I don't need to hear this," Alex cut her off.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Relax _evil spawn_, we didn't do anything."

Alex huffed and Izze unconciously reached for his arm. "Anyways, we were _about_ to... well... you all know what I' talking about. But I smelled smoke and I told Owen. There was this loud boom and Owen dropped me." Alex chuckled at that and Cristina rolled her eyes. "Owen went to open the door and it broke and fell on him because there had been fire on it. The room burst into flames and my shirt started burning, so I took it off and went to help Owen, but I collapsed onto his chest. I was found almost immediately and put onto a stretcher and Owen was put on one too. I saw Alex on the ground and then we were outside."

"And you weren't wearing a shirt?" Alex chuckled.

Izzie moved her hand fromhis arm and slapped him. "Come on Alex!" Meredith cut in. "This is serious."

"Well if it's so serious than why doesn't O'Malley just come and talk to us himself?"

Suddenly Alex's phone began to vibrate and everyone went silent. Alex even began to look afraid.

* * *

**Alex**

Lexie started shaking and hid behind Meredith. Izzie clung on to Alex's left arm. Cristina tensed up and grabbed Meredith's elbow while Meredith's hand went to her stomach, trying to keep her baby there this time.

Everyone looked at Alex who slowly reached his right hand to his phone. His hand shook as he did so. It closed around the phone slowly and lifted it up, his hand still shaking. He wasn't so brave afterall. His hand was shaking so much that he couldn't even open the phone to check it. Izzie slowly reached for the phone and took it from Alex's shaking hands. Her hands trembled but they didn't shake nearly as much. Izzie opened the phone, her eyes burning into the screen, nervously. She cleared her throat before reading.

"_I'm trying Karev. But it's not exactly so easy. And don't be so afraid of me. You weren't this scared of me when I was alive._"

Alex was still staring at his shaking hand. Besides the fact that they were shaking like crazy, he hadn't moved since Izzie took the phone.

"The text message just dissapeared," Izzie said.

"Does this mean we can just talk to George whenever we want?" Meredith whispered. Then she looked up towards the sky, trying to speak to George. "Can you say hi right now George?"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe he doesn't want to push his luck," Lexie squeaked.

Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Still think this is all a prank Alex?" Cristina demanded.

Alex didn't answer. He just sat there, shaking. Izzie slowly slid her arms around him, trying to calm him down. "Breathe," she reminded him.

Alex suddenly gasped in a deep breath, not realziing that he hand't been breathing. He sat there breathing like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked.

Alex nodded slowly.

"Why don't I tell my vision?" Izzie offered. "You can calm yourself down and then tell your afterwards."

Alex nodded again, his eyes darting to his cellphone a few times. Izzie looked concerned but spoke anyway.

"I had apparently seen the news or something. I tried ot get into the hospital to find you guys. An officer wouldn't let me through. But I pushed through anyway and found Cristina about to be loaded into an ambulance, on a stretcher." Cristina's eyes widened and she listened closer.

"Was OWen with me?" she asked.

Izzie nodded. "You were both just badly burned. I don't know too much more though. I asked where Meredith was and youdidn't know. I asked about Alex and you said he was still in the building. I snuck in through the main entrence and started getting screamed at. Then the ceiling collapsed on me."

Everyone inhaled as Alex cleared his throat and was begining to calm down. "I-I-I...

"I'll get you some water," Cristina said, standing up.

Alex waited until she came back and Alex took the water from her hand, greatfully. He downed the glass quickly, not realizing how thirsty he was.

"You okay?" Meredith asked him.

Alex nodded and the color began to return to his pale face. "I was in the hospital," he croaked. "I found my cancer patient Haley on the floor. I lifted her up and we began to run. But I tripped and we fell and she blacked out. I saw Cristina pass me and I saw the ceiling fall on Izzie. Then after I woke out of the vision Haley was brought to the hospital. They don't even know she had cancer yet."

Izzie rubbed Alex's arm slowly. The room was silent for a long time. Cristina was finally the one to sspeak up.

"Well how did this damn fire start in the first place?"

Suddenly Lexie gasped in a breath and her eyes went wide, her body rigid. "I forgot to tell you guys! I know how the fire starts."

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update. I was on vacation. Anyways, I totally forgot that I had to thank the person who gave me the wonderful idea for how the fire gets started. It was from an unsigned review from _Kathryn. _Thanks so much for the idea. I hope this long chapter makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in a few days. I also realize that way more people read this story than review. So please review if you still like this story. Ideas are always welcome. Do you like or dislike my story? Please review!**


	9. Realization

**Lexie**

_Previously:_

_The room was silent for a long time. Cristina was finally the one to speak up. _

_"Well how did this damn fire start in the first place?"_

_Suddenly Lexie gasped in a breath and her eyes went wide, her body rigid. "I forgot to tell you guys! I know how the fire starts."_

_The room was silent for a long time. Cristina was finally the one to speak up._

_"Well how did this damn fire start in the first place?"_

_Suddenly Lexie gasped in a breath and her eyes went wide, her body rigid. "I forgot to tell you guys! I know how the fire starts."_

"What?" everybody gasped.

Lexie shrank away. "Well I... in my vision... Derek was carrying me and running... I was breathing so heavily... it was the before I realized it was even Derek... I mean I thought it was Mark because I didn't know that he was dead yet... of course..."

"Lexie!" Alex cut her off. "You're babbling!"

"Just tell us what happened," Meredith said calmly.

Lexie took a deep breath. "I thought I was talking to Mark. I said something about a patient burning themselves to death. I have a suicide patient and all he wants to do is die. Is room is probably directly over the gasline in the basement. It could set off an explosion and-

"Set the whole hospital on fire," Izzie whispered.

Lexie nodded.

"Which means..." Cristina trailed off, shaking her head.

"He could..." Alex trailed off as well, his eyes going wide.

"He could be starting the fire right now!" Lexie gasped. She jumped up. "I've got to stop him! Mark could be in the basement right now!"

"I have ot find Derek!" Meredith gasped out.

"Owen!" Cristina yelled.

"Will you all shut up!" Alex cut in. "It won't happen yet! My patient, Haley hasn't even been diagnosed yet. In my vision she had already lost all of her hair to chemo," Izzie cringed when he said that, remembering losing her hair. "And she could barely walk," Alex finished.

Everyone exchanged looks and then let out a sigh of relief. "It may not be too late to stop him," Lexie said, a smile apearing on her face. "Well I'm gonna go to the hospital and go stop him before he can get enar any lighters or anything."

"I'm gonna go find Derek," Meredith said.

"I'm staying here," Cristina announced. "And you two," she said, pointing at Alex and Izzie, "Are leaving!"

Alex looked at Izzie and smiled. "So how about that drink?" Izzie asked. "Is that offer still up?"

* * *

**Izzie**

Joe placed a drink down in front of Alex and then placed Izzie down in front of her. He did a double take when he saw her. "Izzie Stevens? Wow! It's been a while. How are you."

"Hi Joe," Izzie laughed. "It's good to see you again. I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Same old, same old," Joe chuckled. "So what brings you back here?"

Izzie and Alex exchanged glances. "Just visiting," Izzie lied.

Joe smiled. "Well I have to get back to work." He walked away.

Alex turned to Izzie. "I really have missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," Izzie agreed, running her finger around the rim of the drink. "I wanted to come and visit but... you sort of wouldn't let me."

"I know," Alex sighed. "Sorry."

Izzie shrugged. She picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink. She made a face and Alex chuckled.

Izzie scrunched her nose. "Wow that's strong!"

Alex laughed. "Baby," he teased.

Izzie stuck out her tongue. "Here. You try it. It's really strong."

She passed the drink to Alex and he took a sip of it. He made a face as well but shrugged. "It's a little strong."

"A little?" Izzie scoffed. "You think you're so strong."

"I practically raised myself and I've been shot." Alex crossed his arms and Izzie narrowed her eyes.

"So now you are bragging about getting shot?"

"I may be."

Izzie rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. "Go ahead and brag but don't be expecting to get shot ever again!"

"Don't worry Iz. I won't be."

Izzie watched hislips move as he talked, but quickly snapped out of it.

"So you're working as a doctor again?" Alex asked.

Izzie nodded. "Yeah. But it's not the same. I have no one to really talk to. I didn't really want new friends."

Alex couldn't help but smile at this. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Izzie looked down. "No."

"Have you been dating at all?"

"Not really," Izzie said. "I mean, I've been asked, but I didn't want to."

"How come?"

Izzie looked up at Alex and shrugged. "I didn't feel like it," she lied.

She slowly looked back up at Alex and he saw in her eyes what she meant. "I was calling for you," Alex said.

"W-what?" Izzie stuttered.

"When I was shot, I was delerious. I was calling out for you. I thought Lexie was you. She pretended to be you. I thought you had come back," he blurted out.

"Alex I-

"Where were you? I was calling out for you and _you_ weren't there."

"You told me not to come," Izzie insisted.

"I was trying to be tough! You know me! I'm an idiot!" Alex exclaimed.

"No! I'm the idot! I blamed you for me getting fired! That wasn't right!" Izzie said, shaking her head furiously.

"I still love you," Alex blurted out, but was surprised when he didn't regret it.

"I still love you too," Izzie whispered, her eyes wide with surprise.

Alex quickly snapped out of it and looked back at his drink. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I must have had a few too many drinks," Alex chuckled, holding up the vodka he was drinking.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "You had a sip Alex."

"And a sip of your drink, and like you said, that stuff is strong. You know, maybe I should go."

Alex began to stand up but Izzie quickly reached up and grabbed his arm, standing up and pulling him down so they were eye level. She grabbed his face between her hands and moved her lips to his.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith walked into Derek's office wherer he was sitting with his paper work. He looked up when he heard her come in and a smile brushed his lips.

"Hey Mer. Where have you been all day?" Derek asked.

"Hanging out with Cristina," Meredith said. "I wanted to keep an eye on her, you know, just in case anything went wrong."

"Oh, you mean in case she forgot to drink again?" Derek chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Meredith laughed, slapping Derek across the arm.

"Ow! This is my writing arm! Now I may not be able to finish all this paper work! You might have to do it for me."

Meredith laughed loudly. "Nice try Derek Shepherd! It's not working!"

Derek grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her into his lap. "Well you may have to stay here with me until I'm done!" Derek said, locking his arms around Meredith's waist.

Meredith squirmed and teried to get up but he wouldn't let her go. Meredith moved her hips around and Derek gasped, letting go of her.

Meredith spun around to look at him, cracking up. "Ha ha! See! Now you are stuck with paperwork and you're horny!"

"Well one of those problems can be solved," Derek chuckled, picking up the papers from his desk and placing them on the ground. Meredith laughed and shook her head. "I don't get payed enough for this job, Cheif Shepherd," Meredith laughed, rolling her eyes.

Derek ignored her and pushed her down onto the desk.

* * *

**Alex**

Izzie and Alex stumbled into Meredith's house, held in each other's arms. Alex swung Izzie up into his arms and she gasped and started laughing. He carried her up the stairs and into his room. Izzie was laughing the whole time. He dropped her on the bed and Izzie was laughing the whole time. Alex smirked and pulled his shirt off and Izzie froze and her eyes locked on his ribs, her smile fading. Alex followed her gaze and sighed.

"Iz-

Izzie shook her head. she sat up to get closer to him. Her fingers ran over the pink scar and tears came to her eyes. "I can't believe I never came to see you," she whispered.

Alex shook his head and leaned down to kiss her again. "It's okay," he whispered.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and Izzie clung to him while he answered it. It wasn't George... but it wasn't good.

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie walked to her patient's room but stopped when she realized that the door was shut. Her eyes went wide and she reached for the doorknob but it was stuck.

It was locked.

Lexie began tugging on the door and knocking as hard as she possibly could. "Jeffry!" she cried. "Open up!"

**A/N: Please review. Any suggestions for anything you want to see? Anyways, something is oging to start to happen in the next chapter.**


	10. Too Late

**Cristina**

Cristina walked through the entrence of the hospital and looked around for a moment before she continued forwards.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Owen demanded from behind her.

Cristina flung around and threw her hands ove rher heart. "You scared the crap out of me Owen!"

"I told you to stay home and get some rest."

"I missed you!" Cristina insisted, pretending to look hurt.

"That's crap," Owen chuckled. "Go home and get some rest."

He kissed her cheek quickly before turning and walking down the hall. "Get back here!" Cristina demanded.

Owen turned around as she flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking them both over. "Whoa!" Owen gasped.

"I said I missed you," Cristina repeated, smiling wickedly.

Owen chuckled and pulled Cristina up into his arms, bridal style, and began heading off towards the nearest on-call room. De'sau veus hit her hard at that moment.

"Oh no!" she whispered.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith was buttoning up her shirt in Derek's office. He was already dressed and watching her with a smirk on his face. Meredith stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Someone's got anger issues," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too honey," Meredith responded sarcastically.

Suddenly Meredith's phone started beeping. Meredith clutched onto Derek's arm, nervously, not even realizing she was doing it.

"Mer?" Derek questioned. "Is everything alright?"

Meredith suddenly snapped out of it. "Yeah." Her voice came out all breathy sounding. She had to clear her throat before she could speak again. "I'm okay. I just… tripped," she lied.

Derek nodded towards the phone. "Well aren't you going to see who that was?"

Meredith froze for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why not?" Derek inquired.

Meredith shrugged. "I just… don't feel like it. I'll check it later. It'd be rude if I checked it in here. I'll take it outside."

"Since when do you care about being rude? You talk to Cristina on the phone in the middle of the night all the time."

Meredith swallowed hard and inched towards the phone. She slowly picked it up and hit the green button. A text popped up onto the screen.

_911. Room 218._

_-Lexie_

Meredith gasped loudly. "Crap!" she all but yelled.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"Nothing. It's um… it's nothing… Cristina needs me." With that Meredith fled the room and ran down the hallway towards the stairs before Derek could say anything else.

* * *

**Lexie**

"Jeffry! Please open the door!" Lexie called. "Are you there?"

There was no answer of course. There hadn't been an answer at all for the past few minutes. "Mr. Stanely! It's me, Dr. Grey."

_No answer._

"Security!" Lexie called for the umpteenth time. She couldn't seem to find them.

"What the hell happened?" a voice rang out from behind her.

Lexie jumped and spun around. "Meredith!" Lexie gasped. "Thank God!"

"What happened?" Meredith demanded.

"He won't open the door!" Lexie said, panic rising inside of her.

Tears began to sting her eyes. Meredith threw her hand against the door. "Open this door right now!" she yelled. "Please! We just want to help!"

"You haven't helped me before!" a deep voice suddenly yelled.

Lexie's eyes widened. "Please just open this door! You don't understand the danger of what you are about to do!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeffry demanded. "Hmm… well guess what, I don't care!"

Suddenly the smell of gasoline and smoke was very strong. "Oh no," Meredith whispered.

She threw her arms around Lexie and shrieked, "Get down!"

Meredith flung herself to the ground and both girls tumbled behind the nurse's desk. The nurses had all gone to help with some emergency patient. The security on that floor had gone downstairs to help with some psyche patient.

Lexie was shaking in Meredith's grasp, but nothing happened. They each peeked out to see what was happening. Nothing happened though.

Lexie gradually stood up and kept her hand on the edge of the desk to steady herself. She slowly inched towards the room and the smell of smoke was very strong again.

Lexie reached for the door and tried to see if it would open. But when she twisted the doorknob the whole door collapsed, breaking from its hinges and falling to the ground.

There was a sudden explosion and Lexie was blown backwards into a wall. She slid to the ground unconscious and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith peeked out from behind the nurse's desk just as the door fell down and Lexie was blown back.

"_Lexie!_" Meredith gasped and stood just in time for the second explosion. She was blown side ways and she rolled down the hallway.

The firealarm blasted through the hospital and continued to sound off. Meredith slowly stood up and pushed herself over the fire, feeling blood drip down her cheek. "Lexie!" she gasped, through the smoke that blocked her lungs.

She saw Lexie apear through flames across the hallway, her face had black marks on it from the smoke. "Take the stairs!" Meredith screamed, pointing to the staircase across from her. Meredith pointed to the staircase that was down the hall. "I'll take these!" she yelled. "Get outside fast!"

Lexie nodded and dissapeared down the staircase. Meredith turned to go down the staircase next to her but before she could there was another explosion and she was thrown to the ground. Her head cracked against the ground hard and she was unconsious in seconds.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex ran into the hospital as fast as he could. He had told Izzie to stay at the house so she would be safe.

He ran down the hallway, heading to go find Lexie, but he froze when he got to Haley's room. She had a bandana on her head and she had tears in her eyes.

"Haley?" Alex said.

Her head snapped up and she iwped the tears from her eyes. "Hi Dr. Karev."

"Where are you're parents?" Alex questioned.

"Mom went to get my sister. Dad went to get something to eat. I told them to. I was tired of watching them worry."

Alex nodded slowly. "I uh... I hope you don't mind me asking. Why did you shave off your hair already?"

"I figured that I'd lose it in chemo soon enough. It's stage four. They have to start with chemo immediately. I got my first treatment today. It made me feel very weak."

Alex's eyes widened. "I'll be back," he said. "Don't get out of bed."

Hayley looked at him strangely but listened. That was when he heard the explosion.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie ran outside to her car and hopped into the front seat, buckeling up and then pulling out of the driveway.

Her cellphone began to buzz and she pulled it out and checked the text message there.

_You are too late._

_-George_

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Do you like it? Do you hate it? I really need to know. Well, the story is very dramatic from here on, I must warn you. Please please please review. **


	11. What now?

**A/N: Some people asked what the point of George warning them was if it was just going to happen anyway. Well now they know how the whole thing will play out and they can save everyone, just maybe not the hospital. You'll have to see. I also decided to let you guys see what's going on with some other people, like Derek for example. Well the big wait is over and here is the next chapter:**

**Derek**

Derek was so confused with the way that Meredith had just fled his office.

He wanted to follow after her, but he wasn't sure if he should. This was one of there Cristina-Meredith-Dark-And-Twisty things. But the way Meredith had run out of there was so strange.

Derek knew Meredith better than anybody else.

He knew she was lying.

* * *

**Cristina**

"Owen!" Cristina gasped. "Put me down!"

"Nope," Owen laughed, thinking this was still a joke.

Cristina felt panic rise inside of her. She shoved her feet forwards at Owen's knees and he buckled down towards the floor. "Get out of the building!" Cristina commanded, jumping out of Owen's arms.

"What? Why?" Owen demanded.

He pushed himself up from the ground and glared at Cristina. Cristina just looked him straight in the eye and put her hands on either side of his face. "If you love me, you'll do it," Cristina choked out, her voice bearly a whisper.

Owen looked at Cristina curiously and knew something was wrong, but he listened. "Where do you want me to go?" Owen asked quietly.

"I need you to go to my apartment and I need you to stay there," she whispered, tears peircing her eyes.

Crisitnaneeded to save her friends. She needed to stay and help. But she didn't know what she would do if Owen died because of it. But she didn't know whether or not she would be killedin the process.

"Okay?" Owen said it like a question. "Will you come and get me when I'm aloud ot leave?"

"Just go and stay there until it's dark out. You'll understyand later. It's really important."

"You're acting strange," Owen commented.

"Damn it Owen! We are running out of time!" Cristina hissed.

She pulled him to her, quickly, and pressed her lips to his, pulling back almost immidiately after.

"I love you," Cristina whispered.

"I love you too," Owen said, confused.

He turned slowly and walked out of the building. Cristina's lip quivered as she watched him leave and she could smell the sent of smoke. She turned and started running for the stairs where she knew she would find Lexie. That was a start.

But right before she could get to her, she heard the sound of the explosion before she felt it.

Before she knew it, she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, and everything became blurry before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Lexie**

Lexie ran downt the stairs as fast as her feet could take her. She remembered running down the stairs in her vision, but there was a window next to these. In her vision there was no window. She may not have been too late.

Lexie pushed herself forwards to the basement and quickly threw open the door when she realized it wasn't too late.

"Mark!" she screamed.

_No answer._

Lexie ran forwards and stumbled a bit as she did so. And there was Mark, standing in the basement like everything was perfectly fine.

"We have to get out of here!" Lexie gasped.

"What?" Mark questioned.

She could bearly breathe as the smell of smoke became stronger. "Do you smell that?" Mark said suddenly.

Lexie all but threw herself at him, ordering, "Get down" as she landed on him and they fell back through a doorway next to the stairs leading to the basement.

They fell through the doorway and Mark pushed Lexie off of him, confused. "What they hell is going on Lex?" he demanded.

_Boom!_

Everything burst into flames and Mark and Lexie were both thrown back. Mark flew farther into the room, and Lexie rolled out into the fire, screaming as it burnt her skin and she heard another explosion.

"Lexie!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie slammed on the gas peddle as she pressed her phone firmly to her ear. _Ring, ring, ring-_

"Hello?"

"Alex! Thank God!" Izzie gasped. "Where the hell are you? George texted me saying it was too late!"

"What?" Alex demanded. "I knew it! I bet he was messing with our heads, just to make us freak out until-

Alex was cut off short by a loud _Boom!_ There was a screaming sound and the sound of something breaking before the line cut off and a woman's voice cut in. _"I'm sorry. This line has been disconected..._

Izzie slowly shut her phone and let it fall to the floor. Everything seemed to process all at once.

It was too much.

Izzie just stared into space, gasping for breath as tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to remember where she was. She was doing something...

Before she could remember there were headlights shining in her eyes and a horn honking. She heard the sound of bending medal and a sickening _crunch. _A high pitched screaming filled the air but cut off as the horn did.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Alex**

Alex ran down the hallway, screaming, "Meredith! Lexie! What's going on?"

But he froze when suddenly his phone rang. He froze, begining to shake again, but facing his fears and answering it. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Alex! Thank God!" Izzie gasped on the other line, and he immidiately relaxed. "Where the hell are you? George texted me saying it was too late!"

"What?" Alex demanded, going tense again. "I knew it! I bet he was messing with our heads, just to make us freak out until-

Alex broke up as something hit him forcefully in the back and something was burning him. He let out a strangeled cry as the pain whipped through him and the smell of smoke filled his sences.

The phone dropped from his hand and hit the ground cracking into three peices and landing in the fire, burning.

Alex landed onto the ground, face down, and tried to pick up his head to see the phone. He could get help. But when his eyes fixed on it they filled with sadness. The phone was broken, and he could bearly get up.

* * *

**Hailey (The paitent)**

Hailey heard the explosion and a loud scream and she screamed in teror. Her eyes fixed on the door to her bedroom and she tried to scream for help, but nobody heard her.

She watched, fearfully as something flickered outside the window. A spark?

She saw it again and screamed as the fire grew. She pushed herself out of bed, remembering what Dr. Karev had said, but ignoring him.

She felt her knees buckled beneith her, weak from the chemo, but she pushed herself farther and caught onto the chair in her room. She pushed herself onto the next chair and the grabbed onto the windowsill, holding herself up as she pushed herself even farther, until she got to the door. She saw the destroyed hallway and immidiately screamed in fear once again.

Her knees buckled again, and this time she gave in, collapsing to the floor. She began to crawl through the hallway the best she could and when she looked at the ground she knew where it came from.

"Dr. Karev?" she croaked. "Are you alive?"

She slowlypushed her ear to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she heard the heartbeat, but he was still unconcious.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith opened her eyes and found herself propped up against a wall. Her back ached and she realized that she must have landed that way.

She quickly pushed herself up, feeling her head spin as she pushed herself forwards. She accidentally inhaled smoke and her stomach churned. She leaned over and threw up, unable to stop herself.

"Derek," she whispered to herself. "Derek, Lexie, Cristina, Alex, Izzie; they're in trouble." She tried to remind herself of the danger as she stumbled on through the hallway.

When she finally reached Derek's ofice she screamed in fear that he wasn't there, and quickly turned and ran towards the stairs, knocking into walls and holding her breath against the smoke.

Her head continued to spin. So many questions hit her at once: Where would everyone be? Why would George warn them if they couldn't stop it? Was everyone still alive?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she screamed in surprise, not able to contain it any longer. She ripped her phone from her pocket, feeling the pocket tear, but not caring.

_The visions are the key._

_-George_

"Damn it George!" Meredith shrieked. "What do you want from me?"

Meredith felt herself grow weaker as the smoke got stronger. She slid down the wall until her butt hit the floor. Tears soaked her face.

"Visions are the key," Meredith mumbled.

She closed her eyes and thought about the visions, straining herself to think of something,a nything that could help her out. When she did, she quickly pushed herself up from the ground.

Who was the first person that Lexie would go to save?

Meredith rushed down the hall and stumbled down the steps. Her head throbbed and her vision was begining to get slightly blurry for some reason, but she shook it off.

The second she found the basement she felt her mouth drop open. There was gravel and rocks covering the door and from the looks of it, she could tell it was completely destroyed.

"Lexie!" Meredith cried out.

She fell to the ground and looked down to find a small opening in some gravel. She pushed herself forwards until she got all the way through to the steps leading to the basement. The opening collapsed after her and she groaned in frustration. That was her way in. But what was her way out?

Fire was covering everything, except for the stairs and a small doorway that it had yet to touch.

"Lexie!" Meredith screamed again.

"Meredith?" a deep voice responded.

"Mark! You're not dead!" Meredith all but cried out in relief. "Where are you?"

Mark stumbled out from the doorway next to the stairs and Meredith was shocked when she saw the tears streaming down his face.

"You have to help me!" he choked out. "It's Lexie!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. That's why Hailey is important to this story. But there many un-answred questions. What did Derek decide to do? Who's still alive? Did Izzie die in the crash? What's wrong with Lexie? Why is Meredith feeling so sick?**

**If you want some answers, I need some reviews.**

**Oh, and one more thing: Let's just say that someone with be able to 'communicate' with George in a certain way, eventually in the story. Who should it be? Meredith or Izzie? I think I have an idea of who it should be, but I want your oppinions. Believe me people, they matter.**

**So please review for a fast update.**


	12. Focus

**Hailey**

The walls were covered in flames and smoke was swirling all around them. Hailey stayed down under the smoke and slipped her hands under Alex's shoudlers, slowly dragging him back towards the opposite end of the hall that wasn't as lit up with fire yet.

Hailey pulled Alex- her body aching as she did so- towards the end of the hallway.

Her body had been pretty sore lately, and she figured she was getting sick and was just feeling achy. She was very wrong.

Hailey let out a loud cry of pain and felt tears clouding her vision.

Alex suddenly groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"Dr Karev?" Hailey gasped.

"Izzie," Alex mumbled.

"No Dr. Karev, it's me. Hailey," Hailey whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Hailey Banks."

Alex's eyes fluttered open and he met Hailey's eyes. She had now pulled the two of them towards the end of the hallway and collapsed to the floor when she could pull them no longer.

* * *

**Owen**

Owen stared at the burning hospital with his mouth hanging open.

How had Cristina known?

"Cristina!" Owen yelled, running towards the hospital, but someone held him back.

"Owen!" a voice yelled.

"Teddy! Get off of me!" Owen snapped.

"No! Are you crazy? You can't go in there!"

Owen pushed Teddy off and she landed on the ground as he ran forwards, but a security guard caught his arm and held him back.

"Cristina! No!" Owen screamed.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina's eyes flurttered open and she found herself staringup in a black cloud of smoke. She gasped and tried to push herself up, but she found her body aching. She let out a loud cry and fell down against the ground in a blanket of pain.

It was mostly her back that hurt. She had landed on it pretty hard when she was thrown backwards.

Cristina once again tried to push herself up, this time clenching her teeth and just letting the teards fall as she fought against the pain.

She pushed herself up to her feet and wobbled slightly.

Her whole body ached and she stumbled forwards, falling face first through a doorway, into the stairway.

* * *

**Meredith**

Meredith ran after Mark into a small room where Lexie lay on the ground, her body covered in blood.

"When the doorway collapsed, it collapsed ontop of her," Mark chocked out, hs face covered in tears. Meredith had never seen him cry. He was always so tough. "I dug her out from under the gravel, but she is hurt pretty badly. She broke a bunch of bones and I think she is has internal bleeding."

"Oh my gosh," Meredith whispered, taking in the mess that was Lexie's body. "Mark, w-we... we gotta get her out of here. If we d-don't she's gonna die." The last words were bearly a whisper.

"How?" Mark demanded. "How are we going to get out of here? The doorway is completely blocket off. We're all probably going to die."

Meredith's eyes filled with tears. "The last thing I told Derek was a lie," Meredith murmured.

"We're gonna try and get out of here Grey," Mark said, tears running down his face.

Meredith nodded and wobbled over to Lexie's side. Lexie was on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her right leg was angeled awkwardly and the right side of her ribs looked slightly out of place. There were gashes all over her body.

Lexie was taking slow, ragged breaths, but she was still alive.

"Alright, it looks like her lung may have been peirced by her ribs from the angel they are in. We need to get her out of here and get help before her lung collapses. I think she is having trouble breathing."

"Why ar eyou slurring your words?" Mark questioned.

"I'm not!" Meredith defended. "What are you talking about?"

"You are slurring your words," Mark said, kneeling down beside them.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Mark just shook it off and turned back to Lexie. He ran his fingers over her ribbs and gasped. "Her ribs are broken in so many places!" he cried.

Meredith shook with sobs. The world continued to spin. She tried to focus on Lexie but she couldn't.

"Your hands are shaking," Mark whispered.

Meredith shook her head, still confused. She tried to reach for Lexie, but found thta she couldn't hold her hands still.

"Are you hurt?" Mark questioned.

"No!" Meredith insisted, backing away for a moment.

They were both cut off when Lexie's breathing turned into gasping. "I think her lung collapsed!" Mark exclaimed. "We need a chest tube!"

"We don't have one!" Meredith slurred.

Mark quickly looks around and gasped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a straw.

"That won't work!" Meredith said.

"It's all we have," Mark sighed, defeated. He reached into his other pocket and came out with a pocket knife. "I need your help Grey," he said.

Meredith felt sick but slowly crawled forwards. What they were doing was a huge risk, and they both knew it. But if they didn't do it... she would die. If they did do it she could die. She had a chance of dying either way. So they might as well take the chance that could possibly keep her alive.

Meredith inched a bit closer until she was close enough to see. Mark cut Lexie's scrub top open and peeled it aside. He then pulled out the pocket knife but froze.

"What?" Meredith demanded.

"It's not sanitary."

"And the freaking straw is?"

Mark sighed. "We could run it thorugh the fire...

"I'll do it," Meredith cut him off, grabbing the knife.

She crawled, again, towards the door. Her energy supply was now very low. She held the knife in the flames for a moment, tears running down her cheeks once again as she was in that hallway. They were probably going to die. They were all probably going to die.

She pulled the knife back and turned, crawling back into the room where Mark was waiting impatiently.

Meredith handed the knife to him and her head began to spin again. She moaned and pressed her hands against her eyes.

"I don't feel so good," she croaked.

Mark sighed. "I need you to focus Meredith!"

"We're going to die," she mumbled, opening her eyes and feeling the room spin.

"We need to try!" Mark hissed. "What did I say?"

Meredith shook with sobs once again but reluctantly nodded her head. "Good," Mark grumbled, and turned back to Lexie. "Now let's save Lexie."

Meredith could almost hear Derek's voice in her head. _'It's a beutiful night to save lives.'_ Except Derek wasn't there, it wasn't night, and there was nothing beautiful about it.

The room continued to spin as Mark slowly pressed the knife against Lexie's flesh, making a small incision, slowly making it larger by the moment.

Meredith saw the blood become clearer, and as the room spun the blood spun. It spun and spun around her. It filled her mind, filling all of her sences.

Meredith leaned over and vommited all over the floor.

Mark groaned, disgusted. "Hold it together!" he spat.

"I told you I felt sick," Meredith reminded him.

"Well are you better now?" Mark asked.

"I think so," Meredith whispered.

"Then come on, let's get back to work and try to save her. We're not going to let Lexie die, right?."

Meredith slowly nodded, turning and noticing how close the fire had gotten to the room before turning back and wiping her mouth. The spinning had slowed down, but the nausea was still there.

"No," Meredith said, shaking some sence back into her head. "No, we can't let her die."

* * *

**Alex**

Alex let his eyes wander the hallway before settling on Hailey. Izzie wasn't there. She never was.

"Hailey," he whispered.

Everything processed back into his mind too quicly and he jolted his arm and cringed back.

"We need to get out of here," he said suddenly, trying to get up. But pain shot straight through him.

"Argh!" he gasped out.

"What's wrong?" Hailey shrieked.

Alex tried to get up again but felt the pain cut through him. He cried out again and Hailey screamed in fear, too shaken to help it.

Alex fell backl against the ground, gasping for air. He hated being weak, absolutely despised it. But in this situation he couldn't help it.

"We have a problem," Alex gapsed out when he could somewhat talk again.

"W-what?" Hailey stammered, shaking in fear.

"I can't move."

* * *

**A/N: Please please please review. I need opinions, and an exact medical reason as to what nerve or bone Alex could hit the wrong way or break that could cause him to be in so much pain. I have an idea... but I'm not a doctor. I promised a quick update for reviews, and you guys earned it. If you want another quick update... well you know what to do. (Review)**

**Now here's a few questions for all of you: Who's vision did you like the best? Who's vision do you think was the most helpful to know and why? And what un answered question do you need to know the answer to the most?**

**One more thing, if anyone watches private practice and hates that they killed Dell off, then could you check out my Private Practice fanfiction about after Dell dies? It's a one shot. It's called _And Then You're Free_. You can find it on my profile.**

**Once again, thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers**

**:)**


	13. Burn

**A/N: I know, I have left you all hanging about what happened to Izzie... well here it is:**

**Izzie**

Police cars, ambulances, and a fire engine pulled up around the somewhat damadged truck, and the totaled car. The big truck driver ran over to a police woman as she stepped out of the car.

"I don't know what happened!" he gasped out. "The car just came out of nowhere. I couldn't stop in time. Oh damn it I think she might be dead! What if I killed her?"

"Relax," the officer stopped him. "We will acess the situation, but you need to calm down. Now what happened?"

"I was making a turn, and all of a sudden, the car cam speeding up out of nowehre, right in front of me. I tried to slam on the breaks but the I hit the car and it rolled off the road and there was blood on the windows, and I think she's dead. Om damn it! I killed her!"

The officer stepped away from him and moved towards the damadged car. There was a bloody handprint smeared across the window and the officer froze.

The door had to be cut open. Paramedics pulled her out of the car and placed her on a stretcher. Her breathing was coming slowly now. She had gashes all over her body, especially the large one that cut across her forehead. Her blond hair looked brown from all the blood that had mixed with it. In fact, she had lost so much blood that she looked extreamely pale.

"Left legs probably broken, judging be the agel it's sitting at," one of the male paramedics said.

But that's not what got everyone to freeze. It was when she opened her eyes just a crack and looked at the closest paramedic. She twitched her fingers slightly and the paremedic widened his eyes in surprise.

Her voice was bearly audible as she whispered. "I... too... late...they're... gonna... die...

Her eyes seemed to roll back into ehr head as they shut and she was no longer responding. Her pulse began to grow weaker.

"Get her in the ambulance!" somebody yelled. "We're losing her!"

* * *

**Alex**

_"We have a problem," Alex gapsed out when he could somewhat talk again._

_"W-what?" Hailey stammered, shaking in fear._

_"I can't move."_

Hailey inhaled sharply and pulled herself up against a wall. "Neither can I!" she whispered. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die, and I bearly got to live! Oh my gosh! No! _NO_!"

Alex groaned out. "Stop!" he gasped. "You are giving me a head ache!"

Hailey's hand shook as she covered her mouth with it. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Alex suddenly opened his eyes wide. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"No!" Hailey cried. "It's in the hospital room... and that's destroyed. Do you have a phone?"

"No," Alex sighed in defeat. "It landed in the fire."

Hailey burried her face in her knees and sobbed silently. Alex let out a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel any better," Alex said softly, in what he thought was a way to calm her down. "You were probably going to die anyway from the cancer."

Hailey peeked up from her knees for a moment before letting out a loud cry.

"I'm sorry," Alex quickly apolagized. "That was incensitive."

Hailey shook with sobs and Alex notcied the bandana on her head was beggining to slip off. It reminded him of something. "Look, I'm not too happy about this either. I have a wife... I mean I had a wife... I mean... we got divorced... but we relaized we sitll love each other... hey, she had cancer too."

"Stop!" Hailey begged, her words muffled by her knees. "Please just _shut up_!"

Hailey cried for another moment before slowly peeking up from her knees and wiping her cheeks. "She had cancer?" she whispered.

"Stage _four_ Melanoma." Hailey cocked her head to the side, not understanding. "It's skin cancer. She um, we didn't catch it very quickly. She was seeing her dead finac'e." Hailey's eyes widened. "She had a very slim chance of survival. But she lived." Alex closed his eyes, wondering where Izzie was now. "My friend Meredith was going to get married to her financ'e Derek. Izzie planned there wedding." He chuckled at the memory as he stared up at the ceiling. "Meredith isn't exactly the big wedding, attention on her kind of person. Izzie planned her dream wedding, with decorations, alot of white. All she had to do was look up at people with those big cancer eyes and the melted right in front of her and gave her whatever she wanted."

Hailey gigled at that and Alex smiled at the sound.

"And then we found out tha Izzie had a tunor that couldn't be opperated on, and Meredith and Deek gave us their wedding, and we rushed right into it."

"Was it a nice wedding?" Hailey whispered.

Alex nodded. "Best day of my life. That night we came back to the hospital and Izzie began to lose her hair. Guess what she did."

"Did she shave it off too?"

"Every last strand. She was beautiful even without all the hair." Hailey let out a soft breath as she listened. "Izzie had a myricle," Alex continued. "Derek Shepherd saved her life. But she kept losing her memory like every few minutes. Then I complained to her about... well I yelled at her about something, thinking she would forget. But guess what..."

"She got her memory back didn't she?" Hailey whispered, smiling.

"Yes," Alex said. "And then she died in my arms."

"What?" Hailey gasped.

"But they shocked her and brought her back to life."

Hailey huffed. "Couldn't you have said that before you made me feel all bad for you?"

Alex ignored her and continued the story. "We shocked her against her will. She signed a DNR."

Hailey looked down at the floor. "I thought about signing one," she admitted.

"Hailey," Alex said suddenly. "You can't do that."

"It doesn't even matter. I'm going to die Dr. Karev."

"Alex," Alex corrected her. "We should be on a first name basis by now."

"Okay _Alex_," Hailey agreed.

"You know," Alex sighed. "We saved Izzie, but we realized that our friend George was the John Doe who got hit by a bus and died."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry," Alex gasped.

Alex shrugged. "George has his way of talking to us still."

"What?" Hailey gasped.

"Well we're gonna die. I might as well tell you," Alex sighed, and started from the begining.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina took slow, deep breaths as she pushed herself up from the ground. She had a bruise on her spine, that was for sure.

Her entire body hurt. But she had to try. She couldn't just give up.

Suddenly something in her pocket vibrated and she pulled it out, her eyes widening as she read the text.

_Not too far away from saving him._

_-George_

"Saving who?" Cristina whispered.

* * *

**Richard**

Richard paced back and forth, running his hands through the short hair he had left. "This is not happening, this is not happening," he chanted over and over again.

He could hear a paniced voice shouting things to a cop. "My girlfriend Crisitna is still in the building, and I'm pretty sure her friend Emredith might be too-

"Meredith's still in the building?" Richard shouted.

Owen snapped his head over to look at Richard. "I think she might be. Crisitna is. Those two are always together..." he trailed off, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes.

* * *

**Meredith**

Lexie's breathing was coming in short breaths now as Mark strugled to get her breathing back to normal. He worked faster and faster, and he asked Meredith to hold the straw at a certain angle so they could get it into her collapsed lung.

Meredith didas she was told, but she couldn't hold her hand still enough to get it in. Her hands were shaking drastically as she did hert best,

"Why are you shaking?" Mark demanded.

"I'm not trying to," Meredith defended. "I can't hold still. The room is spinning."

Mark sighed and took the straw from her and finished the job. Lexie's breathing slowly went back to normal.

Meredith and Mark both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Grey," Mark said. "I'm sorry for snapping before. I was just afraid to lose Lexie. I could still lose her. I'm freaking out."

"I know," Meredith sighed, turning and noticing the fire spreading outside the room. "Mark!" Meredith gasped. "We need to get out of here _now_! We need to get to the stairs. It's the last place that the fire will spread."

"It's dangerous to go out there," Mark reminded her.

Meredith wiped her arm across the face to wipe away the tears, her hands still covered in Lexie's blood. "I know," she whispered. "But we'll get a few more minutes."

Mark nodded slowly and carefully pulled Lexie's broken body up into his arms. Meredith pushed herself up but swayed and fell down again. Mark looked at her curiously as she pushed herself up again.

"I'm fine," she lied.

They walked up the steps and sat down at the top. Mark laid Lexie down and put her head in his lap, making sure the straw held.

Meredith watching fearfully as the fire grew bigger and bigger. "It only takes one spark..." Meredith whispered.

"To start a fire," Mark finished.

**A/N: The three top questions asked for the last chapter was: Where is George? Is Izzie in the fire? Where is Derek.**

**Well George helped Cristina. Izzie was in the crash. I answered those questions in this chapter.**

**But where is Derek... you will find out in the next chapter.**

**And here is a question for you guys to answer: In your oppinion, what was the scarriest moment in this story and why?**

**By the way, I updated quickly, didn't I? If I get fifteen reviews by tonight I will update tommorow, that's my deal.**


	14. Help

**Derek**

Derek opened his eyes and he could smell the heavy scent of smoke that was spinning around him. He began to cough drastically and he suddenly he remembered Meredith running out of his office.

"Meredith!" he growled, jumping up.

He looked over the cat walk and saw the fire growing, covering the entire hospital floor. What had happened?

"Meredith!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

There was a sudden loud cracking sound. Derek looked down at his feet and right underneith of him there was a crack beginning to form on the floor. He gapsed and jumped back, tripping as he did so.

The crack grew bigger and bigger and the fire continued to burn it. Before he knew it a peice of the floor fell out and hit the floor all the way below the cat walk. Derek gasped loudly and turned, trying to run, but the crack met up under his feet. He jumped and rolled through the open door at the end of the catwalk right before it collapsed completely.

He lay on the ground, catching his breath when he realized that his arm was burning. He screamed and slapped his arm until he put the fire out.

He pushed himself off of the ground and quickly began to run through the heated monstor of a maze.

* * *

**Hailey**

"Wow," Hailey said slowly. "That's so crazy with how he communicated with you and everything... that's so weird."

Alex looked fearfully at the fire as it grew closer to them. "Hailey," he whispered.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"How much strength do you have left in you?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"If you can just pull us into the staircase... maybe we can get away from the fire and live for a little while longer."

Hailey pondered this for a moment before looking doubtfully at Alex. "I can try," she whispered.

Alex gave her a weak smile as she walked around him and slippe dher hands under his shoulders. He growled out in pain as she moved his back.

"I'm sorry," Hailey cried. "I'm trying to help."

"It's okay," Alex grunted.

Hailey slowly dragged him across the floor and cried out as well as she did so. Sweat beaded on her pulled him just through the doorway to the staircase before collapsing beside him, her energy waisted.

"You did good kid," Alex panted.

Hailey was crying softly beside him, trying to catch her breath. "I hate being weak," Hailey cried. "I used to play soccer. I was happy! I was great! Lately I've been feeling weak! I never understood why that was until now. Everyone always got mad at me for complaning to much..." she trailed off, looking at Alex. "I have a boyfriend you know," Hailey whispered.

Alex turned to look at her.

"His name is Adam, and I love him," Hailey said. " I don't knkow how much yu really care but... you told me your story... so I figure..." she shook her head again. "I didn't tell him I have cancer. He is away on vacation and I didn't want him coming back just for me. And now he'll never know."

Alex sighed. "You are depressing me," he admitted.

Hailey chuckled humorlessly. "He told me he loves me!" Hailey exclaimed, still laughing like a crazy person. "And the worst part is, I never said it back. He had put his fingers to my lips and told me not to respond until I was possitive of my answer! Andnow I'm possitive! And now I can never tell him!"

Alex exhaled very slowly. "I'm sorry kid," he said softly. "I am so, so sorry."

"I miss him," Hailey whispered.

"I miss Izzie," Alex responded. "You know, I was on the phone with her before when the explosion happened... which meant she heard... which means... she thinks I... which mean she wouldn't be paying attention to the... oh crap," Alex stammered.

"What?" Hailey demanded.

Alex saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye and his eyes widened when he realized it was George warning him... which meant his theory was right.

"Izzie," Alex gasped.

He jolted upwards as fear surjed through him and the pain became so strong that his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor, unconcious.

"Alex?" Hailey questioned.

No answer.

"Dr. Karev!" she shreiked.

She began sobbing even when he didn't answer and she was left alone with the silence, afraid.

That's when she heard the scream.

"Help!" Hailey called. "Help please!"

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina heard a strange sound coming from somewhere in the staircase. It was drowned out by the crackling of the fire.

Was it a person she had heard? Only one way to find out.

Cristina began to limp up the stairs, but she didn't have enough luck to get her very far. The pain was so strong that she doubled over and fell onto the steps.

She began to crawl up the steps, trying to get as far up as she could when suddenly _Crash!_

She jumped in surprise and screamed.

The ceiling in the entrence of the building had caved in. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the building was doing the same thing.

Crisitna thought about Izzie's vision and how the ceiling had collapsed onto her. She could only hope that Izzie wasn't under it.

Suddenly she heard a soft voice screaming something.

Cristina began to crawl faster, ignoring her back which was screaming in pain.

* * *

**Outside The Hospital**

"You have to go in and help her! Somebody please!" Owen was begging as he watched the fire spread.

"Meredith is in there too," Richard added.

The fireman nodded slowly before calling to the others.

Owen looked back at the building desperately and jumped when there was a sudden crap. The ceiling of the entrence suddenly caved in.

"Cristina!" Owen screamed while Richard yelled: "No!"

Everyone standing outside suddenly grew silent as they watched the hospital fall apart before their eyes.

* * *

**Meredith**

"We're really gonna die," Meredith whispered.

"It sucks," Mark agreed.

"If got another chance at life, what would you have done that you never got to do?" Meredith whispered.

Mark pondered this for a moment before chuckeling. Meredith gave him an incredulous look.

"You know, when Karev was dying he told me to eat more bacon and have more sex. I should have listened to him."

Meredith laughed silently. "Wow, of all the things you would do...

"I would have just sucked up the fear and proposed to Lexie," Mark murmured. "That's what I wish would have happened."

He stroked Lexie's hair softly. "You were going to propose?" Meredith gasped.

"What do you think I was doing in the basement anyway?"

"I... don't know," Meredith admitted.

"I wanted to propose. I needed a quiet place to practice proposing to her. I wasn't sure how to say it."

Meredith looked at the ground. "You could have just taken her to dinner, pulled out a ring and said, 'Will you marry me?'"

Mark chuckled. "It ain't that simple Grey. That's not romantic at all. How did Derek propose to you again?"

Meredith's eyes teered up at Derek's name. "I had refused him so many times, thinking he wasn't ready. He was still all depressed about losing that patient. So he filled an elevator with CAT- scans of all the brain sureries we had done that meant something to us. He told me he wasn't going to ask a question, wasn't going to get down on one knee. He said he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

"And I should just ask her?" Mark chuckled.

Meredith rolled her eyes, smiling at the memory.

"I would do anything," she whispered, feeling tears run down her face. "Just to hear his voice again."

Mark pu his hand on top of hers. "It will be okay Meredith."

"Derek could have been in that fire. He could be dead. We're going to die. How is that _okay_?"

Mark shrugged. "He's my best friend Meredith. I'm fear for him too. But... what can we do now? Just think of it this way, you got to really live. You married the love of your life... in your own little strange, post it wedding way. But my point is that you really got to live."

Meredith wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure if you knew, but I'm pregnant."

Mark's eyes widened. "Derek never told me."

"He never really had a chance. He was on-call. He was busy being chief. But I'm pregnant. And we were going to build our dream house together. And we were going to die in each other's arms at one hundred and ten years old. And after all this progress we made, after I got past the dark and twisty, after all the deaths we some how managed to avoid, the shootings, it just ends like this. Dying in a basement with my husbands best friend and my bearly breathing half-sister. That's not really the way I wanted it to end."

"Did you really expect to live until one hundred and ten?" Mark whispered, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh! I give up!" Meredith spat.

Mark let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not really good with this stuff, I'm afraid," Mark sighed. "You know, I wanted to have children. But we never got to that."

"I'm sorry," Meredith whispered.

Mark put his hand on Meredith's shoulder and rubbed it gently as she cried softly. She put her head on Mark's shoulder and sighed, watching the fire growing bigger and bigger, already reaching the bottom step.

Suddenly Meredith could have sworn she head something. She ignored it until she heard it the second time.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Mark, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Hear what?" Mark questioned.

Suddenly she heard it again and she turned her head sharply to Mark. "That!" she said.

She turned to the pile of concrete and pressed her ear against it, listening for the sound. This time it was much louder.

Meredith looked at Mark increduosly. He had an eyebrow raised. "I hear it that time," he said. "What is that?"

Mark slowly pulled Lexie off of his lap and made sure that her breathing was okay before he stood up and walked over to Meredith. He pressed his ear against the pile of rocks and concrete as well.

The sound was even louder the next time and it was followed by a soft clicking sound.

Mark and Meredith looked at each other strangely. "I definately hear that," Mark whispered, confused.

They heard it again, this time much clearer. It was a voice followed by footsteps, and it was headed straight for them.

Both of their eyes widened. Was this their path to safety. Could they get out alive.

The next time they heard the voice they heard what it was saying. _'Meredith!'_ it screamed. _'Meredith!'_

Meredith knew that voice. She would know it anywhere.

"Derek!" she shrieked, sobbing in relief that he was alive. She threw her hands against the pile of rubble. "Derek!"

**A/N: I promised an update in a day for fifteen reviews, didn't I. By the way, a while back I had asked for suggestions as to why Mark was in the basement. _Ayssajdancer_ gave me the idea in a review a while back to have Mark practicing to propose to Lexie. I'm sorry I never said anything before about it.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I've given so many updates for this lately, but if I ge twenty reviews by 12:00 midnight then I will update by tommorow.**


	15. Won't Die Alone

**Derek**

Derek ran through the burning hospital. "Meredith!" he screamed, hoping she could hear him.

Everything was so quiet. It was as if there was no one left in the hospital. Somehow they had managed to get almost everybody out.

"Meredith!" Derek repeated.

He turned the corner. If he couldn't find Meredith then he had no reason to live.

"Meredith!" he shouted again. "Meredith!"

He ran past what used to be the basement, but was now just a pile of rocks, and froze when he heard the sound of someone's small voice and his heart skipped a beat.

He ran over to the pile of rocks, stepping over a burning flame and knealing down to the pile's level.

"Meredith!" he called.

"Derek?" a voice gasped, now much clearer.

"Thank God," Derek gasped. "You're alive."

"Not for long," Meredith's voice came from the other side. "The fire is growing in here."

Derek immidiately started shoveling the rocks out of the way with his hands.

"It's no use," Meredith cried fromt he other side. Her voice shook as she spoke. It broke Derek's heart. "I already tried!" Meredith gasped. "I crawled under somwe rocks to get in here but they collapsed and I can't get out!"

"Why would you go in there to begin with?" Derek demanded.

"To save me and Lexie!" a deeper voice suddenly answered.

"Mark?" Derek gasped. "Who else is in there?"

"It's me, Mark and Lexie," Meredith choked out, her voice wavering. "Lexie's hurt pretty bad. She's bearly breathing! She has a collapsed lung. We used a used a pocket knife to cut her open and a straw as a chest tube."

"Oh my gosh," Derek whispered, suddenly digging at the rocks harder.

* * *

**Cristina**

"Who's up there?" Cristina called for the umpteenth time as she crawled up the steps.

The small voice answered again but she still couldn't make out what they were saying. What really mattered though was that she get that person out of the building.

Their voice was so fragile sounding almost like... could it be Lexie. She was in a staircase in her vision.

"Lexie?" Cristina called.

The voice began to get clearer as she pulled herself up the steps, panting as she did so. She turned the step in the middle and could suddenly see a figure on her hands and knees sitting in front of the top step.

The person was slightly to curvery to be Lexie, and they had a bandana on their head. "Cancer patient," Cristina quickly realized.

She pulled herself up the steps faster, realizing how much they needed her help. They were probably very weak.

"What's you name?" Cristina called as the broken looking, teenage girl became clearer through the smoke clouds. It lookedlike it was taking alot of energy ot keep herself up on her hands and knees. Fear was etched on her face.

"He won't move!" the girl screeched in a broken voice. "He's breathing but he won't move. There's something wrong with him! Please... help!"

Cristina was confused. "Who?" Cristina asked, pulling herself up further until she was closer to the top.

And then she saw the other figure, lying next to the girl. All she could make out was the fact that he was wearing scrubs. It was a doctor.

Then suddenly it dawned on her. Cancer patient... male doctor... Alex's vision.

"Alex?" Cristina blurted out, suddenly pushing herself up to her feet no matter how it hurt.

As much as Alex and Cristina bickered, as much as she calle dhim an evil spawn, they were friends. She couldn't let him die.

Cristina took ragged breaths as she passed over the top step and landed onto the ground panting besides the cancer patient and Alex.

"Alex spoke about you," Cristina said, mostly to herself. "Your name is Heidi, right?"

The girl suddenly sucked in a breath. "You're one of the friends, the ones who were getting those visions..." Cristina's eyes widened. She knew. Alex must have told her.

"Y-yes," Critina stammered, and then turned to look at Alex.

Alex had cuts on his face, but nothing too bad. But he was clearly in pain, based on his ragged breathing.

"My name is Hailey," she herd the girl say. "Not Heidi."

"Okay, well that's not important right now. What is important is that we get out of here alive."

Hailey nodded.

"He couldn't move," she said suddenly. "Every time he did he was in alot of pain."

Crisitna thought this over for a second before she nodded. "Probably a slipped disk," she muttered.

"Is that bad?" Hailey questioned.

"It's not good," Crisitna snapped.

Hailey sunk backwards and hung her head.

"Look, I'm sorry kid," Cristina sighed. "It's just that the I'm really fraking out here. Look, my name is Cristina."

"He mentioned you," Hailey whispered. "You call him evil Spawn."

"How much does he tell you?" Cristina muttered, mostly to herself.

She looked at Alex's pupils, felt his pulse, and then sighed. "Alright Hailey. I need your help."

"B-but I c-cant," she stammered. "I have no strength."

"Yeah? Neither do I. I hit my back pretty hard. I could bearly get up the steps. How do you expect me to take a person down it?"

"We have to carry him?" Hailey gasped. "I have cancer. I'm weak. I-

"Hailey. I need you to focus right now. Okay? Can you do that for me? We can get us out safely, but we have to do it _now_. Before the hospital collapses on top of us."

Tears ran down Hailey's cheeks as she nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay," Crisitna sighed, sliding her hand under Alex's shoudlers. Hailey hesitantly wrapped her hands around Alex's ankels and helped Critina begin to pull Alex down the stairs.

* * *

**Outside The Hospital**

Bailey tapped her foot anxiously as she watched the hospital basically burning to the ground.

"Excuse me ma'am," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw a man holding a video camera and a man with a microphone.

"Are you a doctor here?" the man with the microphone asked, and she suddenly recognized him.

"You work with the news station don't you?" Bailey asked, pretending to sound sweet.

"Yes," the man dsaid. "I'm Ron-

"Ron Chefman. I've seen you on the News before. I'm not interested in answering any of your damn questions. Some of my interns, I mean my old interns... well they may be in that building. The hospital I work in, the one I basically live at, yeah it's burning to the ground. So why don't you take your damn cameras and get out of my sight!"

Ron's eyes went wide before they went back to normal. "So you say this hospital's your second home, do you mean-

"Get out of my sight!" Bailey warned them, giving them her mean look.

They walked away without another word. Bailey turned back to the hospital.

"Come on Grey, Yang, Karev... you all need to get out of there..."

* * *

**Meredith**

"Derek," Meredith gasped. "It's not gonna work. I've tried it. Just get out of the building and get to safety. Please," Meredith begged.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Derek insisted. "Alright, now Mark I need you to dig at the rocks at the bottom of this pile. We're going to try and unbalance the pile to cause it to fall over."

"It's not going to work Derek," Mark sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Derek!" Meredith called, "Listen to me! I love you! You need to get out of here. Go gete some firemen. Maybe they can save us."

"There won't be time Meredith," Derek said.

Meredith slumped down against the stairs, worried for Derek's safety, but happy to have him so close to her.

He was so close to her, only devided by a wall of gravel. She could reach out and touch him if it wasn't there.

The scraping sound of the rocks continued as Derek continued to dig at them.

BUt the sound continued to get less and less until it stopped completely. Meredith didn't notice it as first, but after a moment the silence was almost unbearable.

"Derek?" she suddenly gasped. "Derek!"

"I'm okay," a voice finally murmured from outside the rocks. "I'm just... these rocks won't budge."

She heard a softer scraping sound now and she turned her head to see Derek sliding his hand through a crack in the rocks, the only crack.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"If we're dying then I want to be as close to you as I can."

"Whgat do you mean by we? You can get out of here alive. I can't!"

"No Mer. I can't. There's fire... everywhere. I couldn't get out if I tried.

Meredith slowly moved her hand into his and sighed at his familiar touch. She only wished she could see him again, hold him.

"I'm right here Mer," Derek whispered.

Meredith placed her hand on her stomach. So this was how it was going to end. Dying with Derek and her baby in her stomach. As horrible as death was, this was better than dying alone.

"I love you," Derek told her.

"I love you too," Meredith whispered, tears running down her face. "I love you so, so much."

* * *

**Derek **

Derek looked around him. He oculd get out if he wanted to. But he didn't want to live without Meredith.

So he told her it was too late for him, even though it wasn't.

He didn't want to live without her.

**A/N: Don't worry people, I have plans for his story. Even though it's not looking good now... well you'll see.**

**I got so many reviews for the last chapter it was amazing. If I get a bunch of reviews I will update tommorow.**

**Can we go for twenty five? Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.**

**So here's some questions for you guys to answer if you want to: Were there any parts in this story that made you cry, even a little? What would you like to see happen? Who is your favorite character in this strory? Do you think it was a good idea to add Hailey to this story?**


	16. Last Chance

**A/N: I was planning on not putting anything about Izzie. But so many people asked what was happening with her. So this is me giving in. You'll see a little of what's happening without giving too much of the story line I had away.**

**Outside The Hospital**

Owen was tappping his foot and biting his lip nervously.

Richard continued to pace back and forth muttering the same line again and again. "Come on Meredith, come on Meredith, come on Meredith...

Bailey sat against a fire engine, her expression unreadable. Her face had no emotion. Everyone knew to leave her alone.

There were sudden screams coming through the croud. "Let us through!" a familiar voice called. "We work here!"

"We need to get through!" a softer voice said.

Richard and Owen turned around. Bailey glanced at who it was for a moment before turning her face back to the building.

Callie and Arizona came running through the croud. "We just saw on the news," Callie gasped.

"It was our day off," Arizona explained. "I can't believe-

She broke off when he eyes caught sight of the burning building. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

Callie looked up and began to sway for a moment, looking like she was going to pass out. Arizona grabbed her shoulders and held her up right.

"But everyone got out of the building, right?" Callie asked.

Owen burried his face in his hands and slid down onto the ground next to Bailey. Richard narrowed his eyes, not wanting to answer.

"Oh no," Arizona gasped. "Who's still in the building?"

Richard looked away. Callie felt fear wash through her and the color drained from her face at the thoguhts of what could be happening. She suddenly grabbed Richard by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "She asked you a quesstion!" she hissed. "Who's. Still. In. The. _Building_?"

Richard looked at the burning building, then to the sky, then back to Callie. "Karev, Yang, both Greys, Shepherd and Sloan. We did the math. If one is in the building, they all are."

Callie's heart nearly stopped and she slid down onto the ground next to Bailey and Owen. Arizona gradually knelt down next to her.

"Oh my gosh," Arizona whispered.

"Help!" some4one suddenly screamed. "I think our daughter is still in the building! She's not out here!"

"Who is your daughter?" Richard asked, watching the couple and their other daughter come running over to them.

"Hailey," the woman gapsed out. "Hailey Banks."

Bailey kept on staring straight ahead, watching as some firefighters attempted to go into the building and try to find any survivors that they could.

* * *

**Cristina**

Dragging Alex down the stairs was even harder than it looked. Hailey let out a broken sob with every breath she took.

"It hurts!" she cried. "Everthing hurts! I can't do this anymore!"

"We aren't... even... halfway... down the steps," Cristina panted. "We can't give up now."

Hailey was gasping hard. She took a step forwards and her foot missed the step and she tripped, pulling Alex down with her. Cristina wasn't expecting the sudden tug and she lost her balance and fell, rolling down the steps. Hailey screamed in pain and Crisitna cried out as her back knocked into a step.

By the time they hit the floor that was before the next staircase that lead downstairs, they were both laying on the ground panting with tears running down their faces.

"Are you okay?" Cristina gasped through the pain.

"Everything hurts!" Hailey cried once again. "My arm is throbbing! Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Cristina gradually took Hailey's arm into her hands and Hailey cringed. It was sitting at an awkward angel.

"You broke it," Cristina murmured, before giving herself a once over and checking Alex who had a bruise on his cheek.

Once again the main thing that hurt was Cristina's back. Besides that she just had bruises and small burns.

Hailey cried out once again. "Help!" she cried. "Somebody help us! We're still in the building! Help!"

Cristina looked over to Hailey and shook her head. "They can't hear us. We have to keep going, kid."

"How can I carry him?" she said, incredously. "I have a broken arm."

"Then you'll have to use your other arm. Come on. Just this one staircase and we can get to the entrence of the building and try to get out."

"No. Please," Hailey cried. "The cancer will kill me anyways. Dr. Karev -I mean Alex- said so," she whimpered.

"Damn it Alex," Cristinahissed under her breath. "Look Hailey," she said calmly. "Alex has his own strange way of making people feel better. His wife had less of a chance to live than you do, and she is perfectly healthy now."

"He told me," Hailey whispered. "He told me all about Izzie."

"See. You have plenty of a chance of living. Izzie is perfectly fine. So come on. Le'ts save Alex."

* * *

**Izzie**

They got the Jain Doe into surgery immidiately. She had lost so much blood. Her heart was beating very slowly when they got her into the OR. She needed blood tranfusions and fast.

They also started working on a peice of glass that was in her stomach. The gash on her forehead caused blood to bleed down over her face. That needed to be stitched up quickly.

The doctors continued to work fast. Everything seemed to be going rather well, concidering the circumstances. But suddenly...

"We're losing her!" one of the doctors gasped. "We need a crash cart, now!"

* * *

**Derek**

Derek held Meredith's hand tightly in his. He wouldn't let go. He would hold on until they were both dead, and even then they would still be holding on.

"Hey Derek," he heard Meredith whisper.

"Yeah Mer?" he murmured, his heart clenching when he heard how weak her voice was.

"Our baby, what would have named it?"

Derek felt a tear run down his cheek at her words. "Well it depends," he admitted. "First of all, we would need to know whether it was a boy or a girl."

Meredith giggled humorlessly. "If it was a girl," she murmured.

"I always like the name Kate," Derek said.

"Yeah," Meredith murmured. "That's funny, me too." Her voice was hoarse.

"What if it was a boy?" Derek asked.

"Then... Cristopher, after your middle name."

"Criss," Derek mumbled. "I like it."

Meredith squeezed his hand, but her strength was going quickly. "How much longer?" Derek suddenly asked.

"The fire's half way up the steps," Meredith croaked. "How about for you?"

Derek looked ahead of him. There was smoke swirling everywhere, but the fire was bearly close enough to hurt him yet. He knew that after Meredith and mark suffered, the fire would come through the wall and hit him. But the thought of Meredith dying first was horrifying. He only hoped that the ceiling would collapse by then.

"I don't really know," Derek murmured. He quickly changed the subject before Meredith could question him about his answer. "The catwalk nearly collapsed with me on it before," he murmured. "I had to come and find you. I ran for my life to come and save yours."

"It was a waisted effort," Meredith whispered, sadly.

"Man, you two are depressing to listen to," Mark's voice suddenly sounded out. Derek had almost forgotten about him. "Am I really going to have to die listening to this conversation?"

"How's Lexie? Derek asked, ignoring his question.

"She's hanging in. But it's not like we will make it anyway. So what does it matter?"

"Now who's depressing?" Meredith mumbled.

"You know," Derek chuckled. "I forgive you for sleeping with Addison. It was actually the best thing you could have done for me. I would have never met Meredith if you hadn't."

Mark chuckled and Derek got ready for the bad joke that followed. "Maybe I should sleep withyou wives more often," he teased.

Tehre was a loud slapping sound and Mark muttered an 'ow'.

"Did yuo hit him Mer?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah," Meredith whispered.

"Ar eyou okay?" he asked. "Have you inhaled too much smoke?"

"I'm sitting under the smoke," Meredith answered.

"You're slurring your words," Derek said.

"That's what I said," Mark pointed out.

"The fire just got pretty close," Derek heard Meredith suddenly whisper.

Meredith squeezed Derek's hand for dear life. "I love you," Derek said. "I love you so, so, so, so much."

"I love you too," Meredith whispered. "More than you can imagine."

Derek closed his eyes and felt Meredith shift, probably away from the fire. He suddenly found himself shaking with sobs at the realazation that they bearly had two minutes left together.

"Anyone in here Cheif Shepherd?" a voice suddenly called.

Derek jumped at the sound and turned around. "Who's out there?" Mark gasped.

He heard Meredith murmur something about being dizzy.

Derek smiled at the fire fighters that were running towards him. "Help," Derek answered.

He squeezed Meredith's hand and felt relief rush through him. "Help is here!" he told Meredith.

"We're saved?" he heard Mark gasp.

"Help!" Derek called. "We need help over here!"

The firefighters began to run over to him. "Mer, are you okay? You haven't said anything. Meredith?"

He shook Meredith's hand only to find it had gone limp in his.

**A/N: This doesn't mean she's dead! But what it does mean is that maybe why Meredith isn't feeling good might not have to do with the pregnancy.**

**If I get enough reviews it could equal an update by tommorow. **

**Here are a bunch questions to answer if you are interested: **

_**What do you think is wrong with Meredith?**_

_**Do you think Izzie makes it? **_

_**Do you think Cristina, Hailey and Alex can all get out alive? **_

_**Who do you think is the most worried out of everyone outside the building and why?**_

_**If Cristina and Hailey make it out alive, what do you think Hailey's parents, and Owen's reactions would be?**_

_**Who do you think has the worst injury?**_

**Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Freedom!

**Cristina**

"Just a little further," Cristina gasped out as they dragged Alex down the stairs.

"Why me?" Hailey cried. "I was always nice to people. I always followed the rules. I never drank, never took drugs, never smoked. And yet I am being punished. Cancer. Fire. Broken arm. Dying. Am I supposed to die? I really don't get it-

"Shut up!" Cristinas hissed. "Look I'm sorry, but we are about to get out of here and you keep going on about how unlucky you are. How everyone has it out for you. You poor baby," Crsitina said sarcastically.

Hailey was silent for a moment before muttereing, "Dr. Karev was nicer."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "You mean the evil spawn?" she chuckled.

Hailey glared at her. "Dr. Karev told me how to get away from the fire the best that we could. He calmed me down when I was upset. He was very nice."

Cristina let out a slow and almost painful sigh. "Whatever," she grumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hailey grumbled back.

Cristina lokked over to the side and couldn't help but smile. She was in alot of pain since she had to carry alot of Alex's weight, due ot Hailey's broken arm. So when she saw that final step, she couldn't help but be grateful for it.

"There it is," Cristina smiled as they stepped onto it, and then the floor.

They placed Alex down onto the floor and then hunched over, catching their breaths. "Need to sit," Hailey panted.

"No time," Cristina muttered. "Come on."

"No!" Hailey whined.

Cristina turned around sharply. "Look _kid_, the entrence is right there!" she snapped, pointing to the collapsed entrence.

She smiled as she saw the hole cut intothe far side of it. Some fireman must have been inside the building looking for some of them. Was Meredith out yet? Lexie? Was Izzie even inside?

Cristinas pointed to the hole in the wall. "See that?" she whispered.

Hailey slowly pulled her head up to look where she was pointing. "What?" she gasped out.

"That holw in the wall, it was cut by firemen. They must have just missed us. but that's our way out. There are people outside waiting for us. So if we don't get out of this building _now_ then we are dead."

Hailey nodded slowly before reaching down and placing her broken arm against the legs. She slid her other hand under her broken one and pressed them against it roughly. She groaned out in pain as they pulled Alex up off of the ground and wobbled towards the exit.

Crisitna's phone suddenly buzzed and she jumped, almost dropping Alex. BUrt she ignored it. Whatever George had to say could wait.

"Are you okay?" Hailey questioned, confused at why Cristina had jumped.

"I'm fine," Cristina muttered. "We're almost there. You think we could move a little faster?"

Hailey shook her head, but then gradually nodded it. "Okay," she murmured.

They sped up there pace slightly and Hailey continued to groan out in pain. Their exit became closer and closer by the second.

Finally, after omnly a few minutes, they were there. Hailey got down on the ground and struggled to crawl under the hole. It was hard to do with the broken arm, but she did it. Next Cristina pushed Alex out of the hole slowly. Hailey grabbed him from the other side and pulled him out, groaning in pain.

Cristina then got down onto the ground and crawled under the hole, her back aching, until she was outside. Both girls began gasping in as much air as they possibly could while they sat on the ground. There was still smelt smokey, but it was clean compared to what it had been.

Tears ran down Hailey's cheeks. "We're free," she cried.

Cristina couldn't help but cry as well. Her body was suddenly so tired and weak as she pushed herself up. "Come on!" Cristina gasped out.

Hailey nodded and Cristina walked around the corner of the building until she could see the croud of people. Her chest began to feel funny and she started coughing hysterically.

* * *

**Outside The Building**

"I'm so nervous," Hailey's mom cried. "My baby's in that building. She could die. She's probably dead! Oh my gosh! What if she is dead! My baby!"

"Please stop," Bailey suddenly spat.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at Bailey. "_Those_ residents in _that_ building are like _my_ babies! I 'raised' them. I taught them, and I came to love all of them. I am sick to my stomach, knowing I oculd lose them. I already lost one of my interns to a freaking bus and I would rather not lose the rest of them."

"You have said nothing at all the whole time," Owen suddenly muttered. "Why so quiet?"

"I was praying," Bailey whispered.

Owen stared at the ground, not paying much attention after that, only worried about Cristina, when he heard a strange, far away sound.

He looked over to the side of the building where the sound was coming from, and he almost fainted out of happiness at what he saw.

Cristina stumbled out from behind the building, dragging Alex along with her. She had blood dripping down her arm and her face. She was hunched over, looking like it hurt to stand up. Her skin was painted black from teh smoke.

Behind her, there was a girl with a bandana pn her head and a broken looking arm. But Alex barely noticed the giril.

He jumped up and ran over to Cristina, as did Richard, Bailey and Hailey's parents.

"Cristina!" Owen yelled.

Cristina's head snapped around and tears filled her eyes when she saw Owen. She placed Alex onto the ground and allowed Owen to scoop her up into his arms, no matter how much it hurt.

"Owen," Cristina sobbed.

"Cristina, thank God!"

Bailey looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you."

Paramedics came running over with stretchers. They had to ply her away from Owen and get her onto the stretcher. Owen held her hand the entire time.

Cristina felt unconciousness begin to take over. The last thing she heard was Owen saying, "Marry me?"

* * *

**Hailey**

Hailey collapsed into her parents arms and sobbed as they held her.

She survived this one, but there were many more things threatening her life than just that.

She could still die.

* * *

**Derek**

"Hurry up!" Derek begged as the firefighters broke away at the wall. The second that there was a big enough hole, Mark came crawling out, holding Lexie in one arm and Meredith in the other.

Derek was sobbing as he pulled Meredith into his arms. She fell back limply in his arms.

"We need to get out of the building _now_!" Derek sobbed.

"Derek!" Mark gasped as the firemen took Lexie from him. "I think Mereidth hit her head."

* * *

**Meredith **

Meredith squirmed around and was surprised to see that she was no longer in pain.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the steps of the basement wich was no longer burning, no longer broken. There was no Mark, no Lexie. No Derek.

She gradually stood up and opened the door that lead out of the basement.

Her feet carried her around the empty hospital slowly. It was so quiet. There was no sign of life whatsoever.

"Hello?" Meredith called. "Anybody here? What's happening?"

She turned the hallway and walked down it slowly, listening to the sound of her footsteps echo through the veyr emptry hospital.

she turned the hallway again and walled over to the elevator, pressing her finger against the elevetor button.

The doors opened after a moment. Meredith wasn't expecting to see someone on the other side, wearing an army outfit.

"Surprise," the man sighed.

Meredith stumbled backwards and the second she found her voice she let out a sudden and loud shriek.

_George._

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter. I will update tommrow if I get twenty reviews by tommrow afternoon. I know alot happened in this chapter.**

**Byt the way, Owen proposing was the idea of _lucyybella_. Thanks for the great idea.**

**Who will survive? Will Izzie make it? Will Alex, Lexie, and Meredith wake up? Will the cancer kill Hailey? What will happen between Meredith and George?**

**xReviews=fast updatex**


	18. Unaswered questions

**Meredith**

Meredith stumbled backwards, screaming as loudly as she could. She tripped over her own feet and landed on the ground on her butt.

George slowly stepped out of the elevator and it closed behind him. He took a step towards Meredith and she scooted herself backwards across the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

George froze where he was for a moment, hurt painting his features.

Meredith took that time to push herself up from the ground and run. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that George had died, and yet his ghost was still standing there calling her name.

"Meredith!" she heard a voice call. "Meredith please!"

That voice was putting her on the edge. She was at his funeral. Then his ghost was haunting them with horor stories of the future. And now... now he was chasing her, screaming her name.

She could hear the footsteps pounding down the hallway after her. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. "Go away!"

"Meredith please come back here! Please!"

Meredith ran as fast as she could towards the basement. Maybe if she got there, she could find Derek or atleast figure this all out.

She let her feet take her to the basement, running as fast as she possibly could. But once again she tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the ground, screaming as she did so.

The second she hit the cold floor, she hugged her arms around her chest and kept quiet. She could feel her heat throbbing in her chest as she tried to pull herself behind a wall where _he_ couldn't find her. But it was no use.

"Meredith," a voice said, suddenly right next to her ear.

Meredith let out a loud scream and thrust her fist forwards, hitting George in the side of the face. He gasped and fell back against the ground.

Meredith took that chance to get back up and run again. She ran to the nearest elevator and pushed her fingers against the button again and again until the doors opened. She jumped through the doors and hit the button to close them until they began to close.

George had now gotten up off of the ground and was running towards the elevator, but the doors shut right before he could get to her.

Meredith sighed in relief and hit the button for the floor where Derek's office was, eager to find something normal.

Meredith caught her breath as the elevator moved. But as fast as her breath was back, the doors were opening and George was standing there right behind them.

Meredith let out a loud scream and George stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before he hit the button that stopped the elevator.

Mereidth backed up against a wall. "Don't touch me!" she warned.

"Meredith-

"Don't say my name!"

"It's me Meredith!"

"Get away from me!"

George grabbed Meredith's face between two hand and looked her straight in the eye. Meredith shook with fear as he stared right at her. He was clearly tired of her games.

"Please don't hurt me!" Mereidht gasped out.

"It's me Mer," he said, gruffly. "It's _me. _I would _never _hurt you."

Meredith took a moment to let this process before her breathing slowed slightly. "You're dead," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

George pulled his hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her.

It was finally becoming clear to her who she was standing with. Despite everything, Meredith let out a breathless laugh.

"George!" she gasped out, hoarsely.

She threw her arms around him and sobbed loudly. George just held her while she cried. But after a moment, he pulled her away.

"We don't have much time," George said.

"Am I dead?" Meredith whispered.

"No," George shook his head. "Not yet atleast.

Meredith sunk down to the floor slowly. "I don't understand. You've been sending messages to all of us. How is that possible?"

George smiled a half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He sat down next to Mereidth on the elevator floor. "I can't lie. I had to break a couple of rules."

"You gave us all visions, made us pass out. And we still failed. We couldn't stop the fire."

"But you did save yourselves."

"You mean the others...

"Cristina's okay. Alex slipped a disk in his back and blacked out, but he's out of the building. Lexie, Mark and Derek are almost out. The firemen got them out of the building. And you hit your head."

Meredith thought back to the second explosion. She remembered flying backwards, hitting her head against the ground.

"It's a miracle that you managed to keep yourself awake for so long," George sighed. "You have a concussion."

Meredith nodded her head slowly, and then her eyes widened. "Izzie," she whispered. "What happened to Izzie?"

George looked down at the ground and didn't answer.

"She's dead?" Meredith gasped.

"Not yet," George muttered. "But it's not lookin' so good for her."

"But she was never even in the building-

"She was on the phone with Alex while she was driving, heard the explosion, and then got into a car accident."

"No," Meredith whispered.

"Hey, there's still hope," George told her.

Meredith didn't respond for a moment. She changed the subject. "I still don't understand how you did everything, gave us the visions, sent us messages, called Alex, whispered Izzie's name, made your reflection appear in the bathroom miror... how?"

"Like I said, I broke a couple of rules. But I owed you guys."

"You owed us?"

"Hey, I joined the army and didn't tell you. I got myself killed by jumping in front of a bus."

"You are an idiot," Meredith chuckled.

George smiled. "Yeah I am. So I owed you guys."

"That's the reason you did all of this?"

"Well... that, and the fact that you guys all had lives to live."

"You had one too, George."

"Not like you guys. Alex and Izzie, you and Derek, Lexie and Mark, Cristina and Owen. You're all in love."

"You know, that girl that you saved from the bus, she loved you."

"I know," George chuckled. "If I had survived, I porbably would have had a relationship."

"Yeah, probably," Mereidht sighed.

Suddenly the elevator started to ding."Times up," George said. "You have to come back."

"No!" Mereidth gasped. "No, I can't leave you!"

"Meredith, if you don't go back right now, you will die, and so will your baby."

"Fine," meredith whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Goodbye Meredith," George whispered. "Give everyone a hug for me. I'll always be here if you need to talk. You may not be able to hear me. But I can hear you. Tell Izzie the same thing please."

Meredith nodded slowly and took in a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry I hit you," she murmured.

George shrugged and quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Meredith closed her eyes and let him hold her, until he vanished from her grip, and she fell forwards onto the ground.

"No!" Meredith cried. The elevator began to move again, going down. "George," Meredith cried. She bearly whispered the next words. "Goodbye George."

The elevator continued to move downwards, and Meredith didn't even attempt to get off of the ground.

Her head was spinning with thoughts and confusion. By the time the door opened at bottom floor Meredith bearly noticed. BUt what she did notice was when the door opened and she saw someone standing there in a pink dress, watching her.

"Izzie!" Meredith gasped.

The elevator doors slammed shut.

**A/N: Sorry for not letting you guys know what's happened with Cristina, Owen, Lexie and Mark. That will all be answered in the next chapter. If I get twenty reviews by midnight, I will update tommorow. **


	19. Awake

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews for the last chapter. Well I did promise didn't I? Here it is:**

**Cristina**

The last thing she remembered was being carried on a stretcher towards an ambulance. Owen was standing over her, tears were running down his cheeks. A soft smile graced his lips.

He asked her something she never thought he would ask. _"Marry me?"_

And then she was waking up, and she never even knew that she had fallen asleep. The light was too bright. It stung her eyes, but she forced them open.

There was a low beeping sound, and it was annoying. She groaned, wanting the sound to stop.

There was a soft pressure on her hand, and it suddenly increased.

"Cristina?" a deep voice whispered.

It was the voice she had wanted to hear. A small smile swiped across her lips and she whispered something, bearly audible.

"Yes."

"What?" Owen asked. "Cristina, can you hear me? Are you trying to talk? What did you say?"

Cristina swallowed and found that her throat was dry and it stung. It was from the smoke, she realized.

"I said yes," Cristina croaked out.

She opened her eyes a bit more and found Owen's.

"Yes?" Owen questioned.

"_Yes_," Cristina whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Owen's mouth curved up into a smile and a tear ran down his cheek. "Really?" he gasped.

"Really," Cristina whispered.

She heard Owen laugh with joy before she drifted away again.

* * *

**Alex**

The second he felt conciousness hit him, he began coughing like crazy. Every movement he made caused pain.

He opened his eyes and they widened when he found himself in a hospital room.

"I'm not dead," he whispered.

"No, you're not," a soft voice said from beside him.

Alex gasped and turned his head swiftly, quickly groaning in pain.

"Hailey?" Alex croaked. "What are we doing here? How did we get out alive?"

"You're friend Cristina found us."

Alex's eyes widened. "We... we got out alive? Well, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I snuck out of my hospital room," Hailey admitted. "Mom and dad were asked to answer some questions for the press."

"But why would you come in here?"

Hailey hesitated for a moment before answering. "I had to make sure you were okay," she murmured.

"But... why?" Alex asked, bewildered.

"Because, you're my friend. You were going to be the last person I ever spoke to. And you lived."

Alex smiled slightly. "So Yang saved us, huh?"

"Yeah," Hailey giggled. "She was at the bottom of the stairs the whole time. It took her a while to climb them. She bruised her back pretty bad. And I broke my arm."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "How the hell did you break your arm?" he asked, noticing Hailey's cast for the first time.

"We had to carry you down the steps," Hailey said. "I fell."

"You _carried_ me down the steps?"

"I couldn't leave you to die," Hailey said, smiling. "By the way, my boyfriend heard. He's coming in to see me."

Alex just stared for a moment before somehting crossed his mind that he had been trying to to think about. It brought up too much pain.

He suddenly gasped Aand squirmed in pain.

Hailey sat straighter. "Careful, you slipped a disk in your back-

"Izzie!" Alex cried out. "Where is she?"

A nurse suddenly came running into the room and her eyes widened when she saw Hailey. "What the heck are you doing in here?" she demanded, and then her attention turned to Alex. "You're awake."

"Where is she?" Alex demanded. "Where's Izzie?"

The nurses eyes softened and she stepped forwards towards Alex. She couldn't keep eye contact with him as she ran her fingers through her hair and staired at the wall.

Alex chocked on a sob. "She's dead, isn't she?" he cried.

"No," the nurse said. "But she was in a terrible accident. She might be in a coma. She hasn't woken up yet."

Alex breathed in and out, not sure how to feel. She was alive. But for how long?

* * *

**Mark**

Mark walked mindlessly through the hallways of Seatle Pres. He couldn't keep his mind wrapped around anything.

All he could think about was Lexie. She was in surgery, and she was pretty bad when he last saw her. She was bearly breathing.

As he walked past a room he stopped when he realized it was Merediths. He stepped inside slowly and cleared his throat.

Derek's head snapped up and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Still hasn't woken up, has she?" Mark asked, sympathetically.

Derek cleared his throat before speaking. "She has a pretty bad concussion, and it wasn't treated. She could go into a coma Mark. She could _die_."

"So could Lexie," Mark whispered.

They both continued to stare at each other before Derek burried his face into his hands and started to sob.

Mark fell down into a chair and started to do the same thing.

They were both so wrapped up in their crying that they didn't even notice Meredith squirming. She started to cough drastically.

Derek looked up from his hands quickly and Mark looked over as well.

"Meredith?" Derek gasped.

Meredith mumbled something inaudible, her eyes still closed.

Derek bent over Meredith and stroked her cheek. "What was that?" he whispered. "Come on Mer. What did you say?"

Meredith's eyes suddenly snapped open and Derek nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"Izzie!" Meredith screamed.

**A/N" Not my longest chapter, I know. I didn't have time to write a long one, but I didi promise to get this up for twenty reviews by midnight. If I get twenty five reviews by tommorow afternoon I will update immidiately.**

**So this is your turn guys. What is your biggest question. I may possibly answer it.**


	20. The truth

**Meredith**

_"Izzie!" Meredith gasped._

_The elevator doors slammed shut._

It felt like only a second later that she was laying on somehting flat, and the sound of sobbing oculd be heard next to her. She squirmed and her entire body ached.

As she swallowed, her throat felt extreamely dry. She began to cough like crazy. She oculdn't help it.

The sobbing ceased a moment before someone gasped her name. It sounded so far away.

But all she could think about was Izzie and that pink dress. The dress that she was wearing while lying in the dead arms of Denny Doquette.

Izzie.

That's all she could think about. Was Izzie dead? Did the car accident kill her?

She had to tell someone. She needed to ask and get an answer.

"I-I-I-z-z-ie," Meredith stammered out in bearly a whisper, unable to find her voice.

Meredith felt something touch her cheek. The hand felt like it hand been burnt. There were a few blisters on it.

"What was that?" a voice whispered. "Come on Mer. What did you say?"

Meredith couldn't take this anymore. She had to know if Izzie was alright. She forced her eyes open in a quick movement and screamed ot the word that she had been trying to say.

"_Izzie!_"

As she slowly came to her sences she saw that Derek was sitting next to her. He was sitting next to her and he was alive._ Alive!_

His eyes were wide with shock. He jst stared for a moment.

"Derek?" Meredith whispered.

Derek leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her forehead before slowly sitting up. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah..." Meredith trailed off, shaking her head. "Is the baby..."

"The baby is fine," Derek smiled. "You hit your head... you might want to take it easy. You got a concussion. But I was told that if you woke up, that you and the baby would be okay."

Meredith smiled for only a second before it faded away. "Lexie?"

"She's in surgery," a new voice answered.

Meredith gasped and her eyes shot over to find Mark wartching them with tears running down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry, and suddenly he was crying all the time.

"We don't know anything yet," Derek sighed.

Meredith nodded slowly. "Cristina?"

"I was told she was fine. She just brused her back pretty bad," Mark answered before Derek could.

Meredith nodded again. "Alex?"

"He has a slipped disk in his back, I believe," Derek said. "Cristina and one of his patients save him."

"Hailey," Meredith whispered.

She then looked up at Derek and clsoed her eyes as she asked. "Izzie?"

Derek sighed and squeezed her hand. "She is in a coma," Derek answered. "She was in a car accident, on the way to come to the hospital when she heard. I don't even know how she got there so quickly."

Meredith blinked back tears. "She was already here," she whispered.

"But... why?" Derek asked, clearly confused.

"She was worried about Alex," Meredith replied.

"But why would she be... unless..." Derek trailed off, his eyes widening. "You guys knew the fire would start, didn't you?"

Meredith chocked on a sob. "Well... I mean... not exactly," she mumbled.

"Not _exactly_? Did you have something to do witht he fire starting?" Mark demanded, suddenly furious.

"No! Of course not!" Meredith cried.

Derek grabbed Meredith's face between his hands and turned it to look him straight in the eye. You coudn't look away. "How. Did. You. Know?" he said, his voice a dark whisper.

Meredith's lip trembled. "I knew because... because...

"Because what?" Mark nearly shouted.

"Because George warned us!"

* * *

**Alex**

Alex watched as a nurse walked into the room. She checked his vitals. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was burnt alive," Alex answered.

The nurse chuckled, humorlessly.

"I want to see her," Alex said suddenly.

The nurse's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

"My wife... or x-wife I guess. I want to see her."

"I-I'm sorry-

"Izzie Stevens. She was in a car accident."

The nurse shook her head as she caught on. "I'm sorry but you can't."

"I can and I will."

"Right now, all yo need to worry about is getting better," the nurse said, trying to sound sweet.

"The only reason I have to get better, to even _be alive_ is Izzie! I can't live without her! You want me to get healed faster, let me see her. I _need_ to see her."

The nurse hesitated before giving up and telling Alex to wait a second, before leaving the room. A minute later, she came back with a stretcher. She helped him onto it and he groaned in pain as she did so. The nurse began to wheel him through the hospital, all the way down the hallway, to an elvator, three floors up, to Izzie's room.

"Be prepared for what you will see. She is in bad shape," the nurse said.

"Thank you, nurse...

"Rose," the nurse said.

Alex nodded as she pushed him through the door into Izzie room. That;s when he froze. She had cut and bruises and bandages all over her face. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. Her skin was pale from the loss of blood.

Alex's lip trembeled as Nurse Rose pushed him up next to Izzie. "I'll give you two a moment alone," she whispered before leaving the room.

Alex's hand shook as he reached it over to Izzie's bed and took her cold hand into his. He closed it in between both of his hand and tried to warm it. He leaned forwards the best he could without hurting himself, and kissed her hand.

"Oh Izzie," he sobbed. He drew in a shaky breath. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise. Just please don't die, okay? Please. I can't live without you. I love you so much Izzie."

Izzie's breathing didn't change. She just continued to pull in slow, shaky breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"Just... please... please don't die, Iz. I love you too much to live without you. I can't live without Iz. I can't."

Alex could bearly control himself anymore. He just collapsed into the bed, pulling Izzie'shand onto his chest and holding it down with his own.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**Izzie**

Izzie stepped into the elevator, confusion running through her.

Meredith was on the elevator floor, screaming. She had to find Meredith, now.

She climbed into the elevator and hit the button that would bring her to the floor that Denny was on, the one that she had gone to the night of the prom.

And then the doors opened.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is a day late. Oh my gosh, I got so many reviews. Almost thirty. Can we reach thirty reviews this time?**

**Here's a question for you guys. What was your favorite chapter/ scene in this story?**

**Oh, and I need oppinions. Should Izzie see George too? I wasn't going to have her see him, but everyone has asked for it.**

**And I would like ot let you know that the story isn't too much longer, but there is still some chapters to go.**

**Reviews= updates, if you didn't know already.**

**25 reviews= Update by tommorow or the day after**

**30 reviews= Update tommorow**

**35 reviews= Update immidiately**


	21. Before it's too late

Izzie

The elevator doors opened slowly. Izzie craned her neck ot see what was on the other side. BUt she froze when she saw who it was.

George stood before her. A flash of deja vu's hit her hard. She had been here before, staring at him in his army costume while she stood in that pink dress.

"George," she mumbled, bearly audible.

A tear ran down George's cheek. "Izzie," he whispered.

Despte everything, she wasn't afraid. He had basically haunted all of them, and she still wasn't afraid.

"How?" Izzie whispered, wiping a tear that rolled down her face.

"How what?" George asked.

"How the hell did you do all of this?" she demanded.

"Ask Meredith," George responded, wiping his hand across his face.

Izzie just stared for a moment, not sure what to do. She took a step towards George. She watched as George could hardly take it anymore. He ran forwards and pulled Izzie into his arms and she threw her arms around him. They cried in each others arms.

"Man, I've missed you Izzie," George cried.

"_You_ missed _me_?" Izzie sobbed, shaking her head. "I couldn't see you! I had to live without you! I miss my best friend!"

George slowly pulled himself together and stepped back. "There's no time," he said, shaking his head.

"W-what?" Izzie asked.

"You have to go back before it's to late."

"No!" Izzie nearly screamed. "I can't lose you! Not again!"

George's lip quivered and he tried to hold himself together. "Don't you understand Izzie?" George asked, shaking his head, side to side. "You never lost me, and you never will."

Izzie took a deep shuttering breath.

_"Oh Izzie,I'm right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise. Just please don't die, okay? Please. I can't live without you. I love you so much Izzie,"_ a voice sobbed from far away.

Izzie froze and gasped. "Alex," she whispered.

"He needs you," George said. "He's with your body right now."

_"Just... please... please don't die, Iz. I love you too much to live without you. I can't live without Iz. I can't."_

"He can't live without you," George said.

Izzie looked up at him as tears filled her eyes.

**Meredith**

_"Izzie!" Meredith gasped._

_The elevator doors slammed shut._

It felt like only a second later that she was laying on somehting flat, and the sound of sobbing oculd be heard next to her. She squirmed and her entire body ached.

As she swallowed, her throat felt extreamely dry. She began to cough like crazy. She oculdn't help it.

The sobbing ceased a moment before someone gasped her name. It sounded so far away.

But all she could think about was Izzie and that pink dress. The dress that she was wearing while lying in the dead arms of Denny Doquette.

Izzie.

That's all she could think about. Was Izzie dead? Did the car accident kill her?

She had to tell someone. She needed to ask and get an answer.

"I-I-I-z-z-ie," Meredith stammered out in bearly a whisper, unable to find her voice.

Meredith felt something touch her cheek. The hand felt like it hand been burnt. There were a few blisters on it.

"What was that?" a voice whispered. "Come on Mer. What did you say?"

Meredith couldn't take this anymore. She had to know if Izzie was alright. She forced her eyes open in a quick movement and screamed ot the word that she had been trying to say.

"_Izzie!_"

As she slowly came to her sences she saw that Derek was sitting next to her. He was sitting next to her and he was alive._ Alive!_

His eyes were wide with shock. He jst stared for a moment.

"Derek?" Meredith whispered.

Derek leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her forehead before slowly sitting up. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah..." Meredith trailed off, shaking her head. "Is the baby..."

"The baby is fine," Derek smiled. "You hit your head... you might want to take it easy. You got a concussion. But I was told that if you woke up, that you and the baby would be okay."

Meredith smiled for only a second before it faded away. "Lexie?"

"She's in surgery," a new voice answered.

Meredith gasped and her eyes shot over to find Mark wartching them with tears running down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry, and suddenly he was crying all the time.

"We don't know anything yet," Derek sighed.

Meredith nodded slowly. "Cristina?"

"I was told she was fine. She just brused her back pretty bad," Mark answered before Derek could.

Meredith nodded again. "Alex?"

"He has a slipped disk in his back, I believe," Derek said. "Cristina and one of his patients save him."

"Hailey," Meredith whispered.

She then looked up at Derek and clsoed her eyes as she asked. "Izzie?"

Derek sighed and squeezed her hand. "She is in a coma," Derek answered. "She was in a car accident, on the way to come to the hospital when she heard. I don't even know how she got there so quickly."

Meredith blinked back tears. "She was already here," she whispered.

"But... why?" Derek asked, clearly confused.

"She was worried about Alex," Meredith replied.

"But why would she be... unless..." Derek trailed off, his eyes widening. "You guys knew the fire would start, didn't you?"

Meredith chocked on a sob. "Well... I mean... not exactly," she mumbled.

"Not _exactly_? Did you have something to do witht he fire starting?" Mark demanded, suddenly furious.

"No! Of course not!" Meredith cried.

Derek grabbed Meredith's face between his hands and turned it to look him straight in the eye. You coudn't look away. "How. Did. You. Know?" he said, his voice a dark whisper.

Meredith's lip trembled. "I knew because... because...

"Because what?" Mark nearly shouted.

"Because George warned us!"

* * *

**Alex**

Alex watched as a nurse walked into the room. She checked his vitals. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was burnt alive," Alex answered.

The nurse chuckled, humorlessly.

"I want to see her," Alex said suddenly.

The nurse's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

"My wife... or x-wife I guess. I want to see her."

"I-I'm sorry-

"Izzie Stevens. She was in a car accident."

The nurse shook her head as she caught on. "I'm sorry but you can't."

"I can and I will."

"Right now, all yo need to worry about is getting better," the nurse said, trying to sound sweet.

"The only reason I have to get better, to even _be alive_ is Izzie! I can't live without her! You want me to get healed faster, let me see her. I _need_ to see her."

The nurse hesitated before giving up and telling Alex to wait a second, before leaving the room. A minute later, she came back with a stretcher. She helped him onto it and he groaned in pain as she did so. The nurse began to wheel him through the hospital, all the way down the hallway, to an elvator, three floors up, to Izzie's room.

"Be prepared for what you will see. She is in bad shape," the nurse said.

"Thank you, nurse...

"Rose," the nurse said.

Alex nodded as she pushed him through the door into Izzie room. That;s when he froze. She had cut and bruises and bandages all over her face. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. Her skin was pale from the loss of blood.

Alex's lip trembeled as Nurse Rose pushed him up next to Izzie. "I'll give you two a moment alone," she whispered before leaving the room.

Alex's hand shook as he reached it over to Izzie's bed and took her cold hand into his. He closed it in between both of his hand and tried to warm it. He leaned forwards the best he could without hurting himself, and kissed her hand.

"Oh Izzie," he sobbed. He drew in a shaky breath. "I'm right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise. Just please don't die, okay? Please. I can't live without you. I love you so much Izzie."

Izzie's breathing didn't change. She just continued to pull in slow, shaky breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

"Just... please... please don't die, Iz. I love you too much to live without you. I can't live without Iz. I can't."

_"I love you."_

"Oh Alex," Izzie cried. "I love you too."

George looked at Izzie sadly. "Which is why you have to go back."

Izzie nodded slowly and took a step back. George quickly pressed the botton for the elevator to close.

Izzie watched as the doors were almost all the way shut. But she oculdn't just leave, just like that. She had one more thing to do first.

She threw her hand in between the doors and they stopped and opened back up when they senced it. "Izzie," George said. "What are you-

Izzie ran forwards and threw her arms around him before he could finish that sentence. "Goodbye George," she whispered.

"Bye Iz. Remember. I'm not going anywhere. You can always talk to me. You just won't hear my answer."

Izzie nodded slowly and kissed George's cheek before turning and walking into the elevators. She was slightly as the doors began to shut and George waved back.

"Not going anywhere," George whispered once again, but she didn't hear him.

* * *

**Meredith**

_"I knew because... because... _

_"Because what?" Mark nearly shouted._

_"Because George warned us!"_

Derek looked at Mereidth increduously. "Maybe she needs surgery on her brain," Mark said slowly.

Derek shot a look at Mark before turning back to Meredith. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Meredith sighed. "Remember when I fainted?" she asked.

Derek nodded.

"Well it wasn't because I'm pregnant. I had gotten a text message. It had said, '_I have to warn you ahead of time before it is too late. The worst is yet to come. __-George' _George then sent me a vision of you laying on the ground, nearly dead, in a pile of flames. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground, freaking out, and you were there, looking all dreamy and worried. And at first I had thought I was crazy. And I couldn't tell you, because you would think I had something wrong with my brain."

Mark chuckeled dryly. "And you don't now?" he said sarcastically.

"Mark," Derek warned.

Mark slid down in his chair and shut up. "Go on," he told Meredith.

"Look, if you don't believe me, you can ask Izzie, Cristina, Alex and Lexie. They got visions too."

Derek thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Cristina fainted in your room," he said.

"We each had something to blame it on. She said she was dehydrated. I said I got dizzy because I was pregnant."

Derek shook his head slowly. "But this doesn't make sence."

His phone suddenly started to vibrate in his pocket. His eyes widened and Meredith smirked as he pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he aswered.

"She's telling the truth Shepherd," a voice said before the line cut off.

Derek gasped and nearly threw the phone across the room. "That's nice, break the phone," Meredith said sarcastically.

Derek turned to Mark and looked at him helplessly. "He called me," he said.

* * *

**Cristina**

Cristina opened her eyes slowly and found Owen staring at her. "You look exausted," she whispered.

"You scared me half to death. What do you expect?" Owen murmured.

Cristina scooted over in her bed and patted it. "Get some rest."

"Cristina, you need to be careful-

"Owen. Listen to me."

"Last time I did, I watched you nearly burn alive."

"Owen," Cristina whispered.

"You knew the fire was going to happen," Owen said suddenly. "You got me out of the building, and stayed inside. You knew it would happen. How?" he demanded.

Cristina looked away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said.

"Want to bet?" Owen asked.

Cristina turned her face to Owen and looked down at his hand which was holding hers. "I had a vision," she mumbled, only telling half of the story. "A vision of the future."

She prepared herself before looking up at Owen's expression. His eye were wide and he stared at her in shock.

"Told you," Cristina said.

* * *

**Mark**

"There you are," a voice said.

Mark looked up to see a nurse peeking into the room. Everything that just happened erased from his mind and he stood up. "How is she?" he asked. "How's Lexie?"

**A/N: So many reviews! I am shocked.**

**I do have to ask if there is anything else that you guys want to see. How should this end? Would it be stupid to make a sequal?**

**I need reviews for updates people.**


	22. Can you hear me?

**Lexie**

Breathing was difficult. That's the first thing Lexie thought as she bgan to become aware of her saroundings.

Her breaths were coming short, and the more she gasped for air, the more difficult it became. Her entire body ached.

She breathed in and out quickly. Each time her lungs bearly filled up, she began to panic. Her lungs burned everytime she sucked in a new breath.

Panic began to spin inside of her now, making her sick. She tried gasping for more air and started to cough hysterically.

Immidiately she felt pressure on her hand. It was another hand and it was soft against hers. She continued to gasp for air as fast as she could. Her breathing was becoming loud and labored.

"Lexie," a voice said, suddenly.

That voice was like an angles. It was beautiful, the one voice she wanted to hear.

"Lexie, Lexie, easy. Relax."

She tried to obey the voice, but it was hard. Her lungs were litterally burning and she could bearly breathe. She needed air.

"Lexie it's me! Mark. I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at me!"

Lexie could bearly focus, but she forced her eyes open and blinked against the light before finding a blurry figure in front of her. It took a moment for the figure to become clear, and she found Mark watching her.

"M-ark," she rasped out.

"Shh, relax. Just look at me and relax. Slow breaths now. Slow breaths."

Lexie forced herself to listen and after a moment her breathing began to become slower and even out.

"What... happ...ened?" Lexie croaked.

Mark smiled at her sadly and kissed her head. "There was a fire. We almost died. You broke your right arm, sprained your right ankle, broke three of your ribs, and one of them punctured your lung. It collapsed and you nearly died. I had to cut you open with a pocet knife and use a straw as a chest tube... we almost lost you," he whispered.

Lexie made a face. "We?"

"Meredith... and me."

"Meredith?" Lexie mummbled.

"Somehow she knew we were in the basement and she crawled in under the pile of concrete at the door. It collapsed and we all got cought down there. Then Derek came and tried to get us out and lied to Meredith saying that he was sarounded by fire and couldn't get out of the building. But he oculd have."

Lexie focused on her breathing for a moment before speaking again. "What were... you doing in... the basement?" Lexie whispered between deep breaths.

Mark chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. "Practicing," he muttered.

"Practicing... for what?" Lexie questioned.

Mark let out an uneasy breath and Lexie felt jealous about how easy his breathing came. Mark slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. Lexie narrowed her eyes and then they grew wide as he opened the box. "A ring?" she gasped.

Mark bit his lip, nervously. "Lexie Grey," he said, forcing a brave smile. "I know that you are probably very out of it right now, and I can't promise that you will remember any of this because of the morphine... but... will you marry me?"

Lexie felt tears come to her eyes. She could bearly keep them open. "Yes," she whispered, before she dozed off again.

Mark smiled at her and kissed her head before leaning over and resting his head against the pillow that she lay on.

* * *

**Meredith**

_The fire swarmed the place. It spun around her, rising to the ceiling. _

_Meredith tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She tried to run but her feet were stuck in place._

_"Help," she rasped. "Somebody help-_

_She was cut off as someone cleared there throat. She turned her face to find herself staring eye to eye with George._

_SUddenly she was standing outside of Seattle Grace. It was engulfed with flames as it collapsed down to the ground._

_Meredith felt tears run down her cheeks as she basically watched her home burn to the ground._

_"I warned you," she heard George say._

_Derek was suddenly in front of the building. He had a flame on his sleeve. Meredith tried to warn him, but still couldn't find her voice._

_Derek's eyes widened with fear as the fire burned through his shirt and spread in seconds. Derek's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground._

_Meredith found her voice._

"Meredith!" a voice called. "Meredith!"

Meredith's eys snapped open and she gasped out as she found Derek's face. "Derek!" she cried.

"Shh. I'm right here," he said.

Meredith scooted over in her bed. "No Meredith," Derek said.

She ignored him and patted the bed. The only thing that could make her feel better at this moment would be if she could hold Derek. She needed to know that he was alright.

Derek sighed and gave in, carefully standing up and flexing his sore muscles before easing himself down onto the bed next to Meredith. Meredith rested her head against Derek's chest. No matter how much she hurt at the moment, he made everything okay.

"You lied," Meredith whispered. "You could have gotten out of the building. You could have lived."

Derek shook his head. "It wouldn't be living without you," Derek murmured, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Hailey**

The door flew open and Hailey gasped, forcing herself to sit up in bed. "Adam!" she gasped as he byfriend ran into the room.

Adam ran over to her bed as fast as he could. "Hailey," he cried. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Adam," Hailey sighed, wrapping her good arm aorund him.

"You can't die on me, okay. You can't."

Hailey felt a tear run down her cheek. "I won't," she cried. "I promise you Adam, I won't."

**

* * *

****Alex**

"Dr. Karev," a voice murmured.

Alex opened his eyes immidiately, hoping to find Izzie awake, but dissapointd to find Nurse Rose standing there.

"You need to go back to your room," she said.

"No!" Alex growled. "I won't leave her! You can't make me."

"Dr. Karev, it's for your own good."

"She is everything to me! I'll be better with her next to me!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"No!" Alex fought.

"Look, I'm am your nurse, and you will have to listen-

"Hmmmmm," someone mummbled.

Alex and the nurse cut off and fell into silence. Alex's eyes snapped over to Izzie's face. She scrunched up her nose and he smiled. "Izzie," he whispered, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "Iz, can you hear me?"

**A/N: If I get 30 reviews I will update tommrow. 35 reviews= immidiate update at any time. **

**I'm sorry to say that there won't be too much left of Hasiley. But if you guys are interested, I can make a chapter at the end that sort of discribes her relationship with Adam and what happens with her and the cancer. **

**I'm not sure about writing the sequal. I don't really know what to write it about. I have an idea about what it could be. Here is a summery of what it might be if I decide to write it:**

_**Meredith has a strange dream about an airplane crashing on an island. In it, she continuously hears George telling her that he's trying to warn her once again. She doesn't think much of it until the Grey's gang decide to go on a trip to Hawaii and Meredith's dream comes to life. Will George guide them through the mysterious island that they land on?**_

**OKay, should I write it? It won't be right away because I have so many other fanfictions. But after I finish one other fanfiction after this one I could write it. **

**Here's the question. Izzie is going to say something random when she wakes up next chapter. What should it be?**


	23. Healed

A/N: So this chapter does a bit of a time skip. This story is nearly done and I want to finish my others so i can start the one i really want to.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Hailey.**

**Izzie**

She bearly knew what was happening. The only thing she knew was that everything hurt. Everything throbbed.

She could hear her heartbeat throbbing through her head. For a moment she thought she was an intern again. For a moment everything was normal.

"George," she muttered. "Did you buy the tampons?"

"Izzie?" another voice gasped. "You're awake! Oh thank God!"

Izzie opened her eyes immidiately at that voice. "Alex," she whispered.

He was alive. She thought he had died in that explosion. Alex had tears running down his face. Izzie reached a hand up to wipe it away but found that he arms felt too heavy to move.

"D-don't move," Alex stammered. "You got into a car accident. You got hurt pretty badly."

Izzie froze and just stared at Alex. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she mumbled before dozing off again.

Alex smiled and clutched her hand to his chest as her fell asleep next to her and they cuddled as close as they could together.

* * *

**A few months later**

Seattle Grace immidiately began to be rebuilt. The hope was that it would be done by the end of the year. But for the time being, the doctors were stuck at Mercey West's Orrginal location.

* * *

**Cristina**

"Are you ready?" a voice asked.

Cristina turned around and smiled at Meredith who was walking into the room.

"I'm really doing this," she muttered.

"You're really doing this," Meredith agreed, reaching to help Cristina with her hair.

She wore a white dress that wan't too wedding like, but pretty at the same time. Her hair fell around her shoulders in curls.

"Nervous?" Meredith whispered.

Cristina was about to nod her head, but stopped short as she thought of Owen. He would be the one waiting for her. It was just them.

"No," Cristina sighed. "Just hate fancy dresses."

Meredith smiled reasurringly. "You look beautiful," she said.

Meredith's dress was slightly fuller. Her pregnant stomach was now visable.

Cristina and Mereidht stared in the miror together and both frowned simultanbiously, staring at the scars that were hiding under their makeup.

"No one's gonna notice," Meredith said, shaking some sence into her head.

"Yeah," Cristina agreed. "You're right."

"I'm you're person, I'm always right."

Meredith grabbed Cristina's hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it and turning to her. "Good luck," Mereidth said, cracking a smile.

She quickly threw her arms around Cristina and then pulled back and ran into the other room where Cristina would soon walk down the eisle.

Everything was going great... except for the fact that something felt like it was missing.

Crisitna found herself staring at her cell-phone and she didn't understand why. For the past few months that cell-phone scared the crap out of her. She was afraid of another warning.

But now, after everything that happened, she sort of felt like it should be ringing, like she needed some kind of a good luck.

Finally, with a deep sigh, Cristina turned and headed towards the door. She took a deep breath and was about to open the door when her phone started to ring.

She turned quickly and ran to the phone, throwing it open and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello," she chocked out.

_"Good luck Cristina,"_ the voice said on the other line.

Cristina swallowed at the lump in her eyes and blinked back tears that were beginning to form.

"Thank you George," she whispered.

The line went dead. Cristina's lip quivered and she sucked in a deep breath, turning back towards the door.

"I miss you," she whispered.

She suddenly felt someone's precense next to her and her confidence was back to the way it normally was. She threw open the door and walked down the eisle as if it was just any hallway at work. But she did it with a smile.

* * *

**Lexie**

"Should we have a theme?" Lexie questioned as Mark and her discussed the details of the wedding.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if we oculd wear scrubs?"

"You are starting to sound like my sister, you know."

"And you are becoming more beautiful everyday," Mark whispered, moving his face clsoe to her ear.

Lexie turned to him and moved closer to him,pushing him further into the cushions of the sofa. "And you know what you are becoming more and more of?" she whispered.

"What's that?" Mark chuckled.

"Cheesy," Lexie whispered, and leaned into kiss him.

* * *

**Izzie**

Alex and Izzie stumbled into their hotel room, after they were remarried in Vegas. One real wedding was good enough for them.

"Finally," Alex chuckled, dropping Izzie down onto the bed and pulling his jacket off. "I'm healed. You're healed. There's no fire. No gun man. We're alone."

He lossened his tie and pulled it off. "We finally get a honey moon," Izzie whispered. "Hawaii, tommorow. A whole two weeks of just us."

"Starting tonight," Alex whispered.

He quickly pulled his phone out and shut it off. "Wha are you doing?" Izzie questioned.

"No offence to O'Malley, but I don't want him in the room with us while we..." he trailed off chuckeling. "I feel like we are more alone this way."

Izzie sighed and shut off her phone as well, tossing it into the chair at the other side of the room. "Now we're alone," she whispered.

"You sure O'Malley isn't watching us right now?"

"Who cares," Izzie laughed. "Let's give him a show."

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue is in the next chapter. And after this I am writing a story called, _Isle Greys._ It isn't the sequel to this, but I hope you guys will like it. I haven't been getting as many reviews so can I possibly get some more for this chapter?**

**More reviews equals faster update!**


	24. Epilogue!

**Meredith**

Meredith walked into their bedroom and smiled at Derek who was reading his book. Her stomach was now huge, it almost seemed bigger than she had expected it to be for some reason.

"I think I am fat," Meredith stated, slowly sitting down onto the bed.

Derek rolled his eyes and threw his newspaper out of the way. Her then pulled Meredith to him and burried his face in her hair. "You aren't fat. You're pregnant. Pregnant, and beautiful."

Meredith giggled and kissed his head. "You're my husband. You're supposed to say that."

"You are very true," Derke mummbled into her hair.

Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell-phone from the dresser so she could turn it off, but she was surprised to see it had one text message on it.

The text messages always freaked her out now, and as she opened her phone slowly, her blood ran cold as she read it.

_Just thought you hsould know the truth._

_-George_

Meredith's limbs became numb and the phone fell from her hand. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her vision blurred. Everything went black.

The last thing she thought was _not again_.

_Meredith stood in the kitchen, holding a small baby in her arms. He was drinking from a boddle and his eyes were growing droopy._

_"How's he doing?" a voice said from behind her._

_Meredith smiled at Derek who was holding another small baby in his arms. "Noah is getting tired, I think," Meredith said._

_"Aaron is sound asleep," Derek chuckled. "He's in the crib upstairs." He then nodded to the baby in his arms. "Kate is almost asleep, but she cries every time I leave her in her crib."_

_"She's such a daddy's girl," Meredith whispered. "By the way, Lexie called before with some pretty good news."_

_"What's that?" Derek asked._

_Meredith looked up and smirked at him. "Mark is finally going to be a father."_

_"Seriously?" Derek nearly shouted. "Lexie's pregnant! That's awesome!"_

_"Shh," Meredith shushed him. "You'll wake the babies."_

_The babies were now sleeping in their arms. "He will be as happy as us," Derek whispered, now sitting down next to Meredith._

_"Well not _as_ happy. We have tripplets."_

Meredith opened her eyes and looked up at Derek who was sitting over her with a worried expression on his face. "Meredith!" he gasped. Should I call 911? DO you need to go to the hospital? What happened?"

"George sent me a message," Meredith said, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Oh no! What now?"

Meredith looked up slowly and a tiny smile appeared on her lips. "We're having tripplets."

THE END

**A/N: Hate to say it, but it's over. You guys were all amazing and your reviews were great. I will start to write _Isle Grey's _after I finish one more story. **

**Here are some questions to answer: Did you see the season premier? What did you think? What was your favorite scene/ part/ chapter in this story?**

**Aloso vote in the poll I will put up for the next story about which characters should end up on the island. You can vote for your top seven. And also, their will be a few new characters. What sort of characters would you like to see? Tell me in a review and vote on the poll please!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**For the last time, please review.**


End file.
